Love or Hatred?
by Abisinia
Summary: OCC/ S&S! I\'d say this story is 70% romance, 10% adventure, 10% humor and 10% drama. FINAL CHAPTER IS NOW UP!!! Need to know: should I write an epilogue? Thanx ^^
1. Prologue: Dreams

Love or Hatred? Prologue

**Author's Note:** _Hi, there! I'm Abisinia and this is my first Card Captor Sakura Fan fiction!!!!!!!!!!!! Just to make a few things clear: 1) Sakura and friends are about 17 years old in this fic 2) Since they are about 17, they don't think or act as the 10 year old children they were in the series, if you know what I mean 3) Eriol has gone back, just like in the series 4) Syaoran hasn't told Sakura about his feelings YET 5) Syaoran hasn't gone and won't go back to Hong Kong (yessssssss!!!!!!!!!!!) 6) Since I'm not used to those "kun", "san" and "chan" stuff, I won't use them 7) Don't be too hard on my pitiful grammar skills, since English isn't my first language_

_ _

_Firstly, I want to thank Kyralea, Absolut Angel, Satashi and THE MOUSE, the four wonderful authors who inspired me to write this story (although they probably don't know me)! I'd also like the readers to know that this is MY story, so don't hate me if you don't like it, because I did my best. And please, I beg you, send me FEEDBACK (flames or whatever)!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!_

_ _

_I'd also like to thank the first reviewers of this fic: Moshimoshiqueen, Nako-chan, LiNa, Lyss chan, sakura, nonie77, DawnRising, Cherry_Blossom, chescaOtaku, Sakura Li, CATGIRL, Happy Individual, Flower Kid, ~*princess icestar*~, Yeslek25, Star Mistress, Sakura Kinomoto Li, ~lil~ Sakura~chan, Jane, Silver Kitsune, kari, Intrams and AyaChan! You've helped me a lot!_

_ _

**Disclaimer: **_No, I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Clamp does. Sue THEM if you want to…_

_ _

**Disclaimer 2:** _I DO own Lin Su Hin (the pronunciation is "Lin Su HAN" and "Lin" is the surname)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Don't forget:**

** **

"……….." = Thinking

- ………… = Speaking (duh!)

~*~*~*~*= Change of scene or/and POV

(A.N.:……) = Author's note

There are also a few thick black lines in the middle of the text, I'm not sure where. Please ignore them: it was an error I wasn't able to do anything about! L

**Love or Hatred?**

_By Abisinia_

**Prologue****:_ Dreams_**

- NO! Why are you...? SYAORAN!

Sakura woke up abruptly, wakened by her own screaming. Her heart was beating fast and she could feel a cold sweat all over her body. When she brought her hands up and touched her face, she also noticed that she was crying. She hadn't had those kind of strange dreams for about 6 years… Sakura was around 11 years old then…when she was a Card Captor. 

That didn't mean she still wasn't, but since she had changed all the Clow Cards into Sakura Cards (in other words, since Eriol had left back to England), there hadn't been new "magical problems" in Tomoeda… Thinking about that, Sakura immediately lifted her hands, reaching for the key she had been wearing for so many years around her neck.

"It's still here..."

She sighted, in relief. Why had she had that weird nightmare? It had started as a good, typical dream. She was under the sakura tree, where she used to sit since she was on Elementary School. There was no one around, and a soft breeze was blowing, making some petals fall from the branches just above her, covering the grass with a pinkish color.

And then, she noticed the shape of a young man that was coming towards her. In a few seconds, a chill ran down her spine, as she recognized his messy and charming chestnut hair, his mysterious golden amber eyes and the well-built body, a consequence of his hard and never-ending training.

When he saw her, he smiled softly… one of those rare smiles he wasn't used to show anybody else but her… However, when he was almost reaching her, the shape of another person Sakura couldn't see very well stood between them. She had only managed to see the person's black mantle, his/her cold, and dark and frightening aura. The one who was walking towards her stopped and stared intensely into her eyes. His eyes were so full of indescribable sadness… he seemed so hurt she felt the urge to cry... and then he simply turned around and walked away.

That was the moment when, desperately, she literally started crying and shouting for him not to leave her... although she didn't know if it was because she was afraid of being alone with that strange person, or just because she didn't want him to get away from her.

"Syaoran... What was the meaning of all that?"

She stood up and walked to her window. She was glad Touya was sleeping at Yukito's that night, and her father was out on an excavation. If they had heard that scream, they would be panicked… she didn't want them to worry about her. 

Glancing quickly at a specific drawer, Sakura noticed that Kero hadn't woken up… maybe because of the 8 cups of hot chocolate he had drunk before going to bed…

Then, kneeling in front of the window, she looked at the city outside. 

"Not a single house where the lights aren't all shut…"

The only thing she could feel and almost see through the darkness of the night was a strong, warm and greenish aura. Usually, she would smile at that… but, instead, she frowned, as images of a charming Chinese warrior and sorcerer named Li Syaoran filled her mind… she wondered if anything had happened to him...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- Sakura...

Li Syaoran had just woken up from a nightmare. He sat on his bed, using his fingers to put his always-messy chestnut hair away from his forehead. His eyes, as serious as always, made an unconscious effort to hide his concernment. 

He reached for his onyx amulet, which was always round his neck, and held it carefully. He had worn that since before he was able to walk by himself… Concentrating, while he closed his eyes for a brief moment, he changed the amulet into his sword. The same sword he had used for so many years. It had, as expected from a magic sword, adapted itself to his body as he grew up… 

And although changing an amulet into a magical sword with a few unspoken words wasn't a routine for every 17-year old teenager, to this one it most certainly was… mainly because he was far from being an ordinary teenager. 

"But this kind of dream… it is quite… intriguing…" he thought, uncertain if that was the correct word, as images of the mentioned nightmare came back to him...

He was heading to the sakura tree, actually for the branches he used to sit on, since he was on Elementary School. He couldn't see anyone around and a soft, pleasant breeze was blowing. As he approached the tree, he saw the shape of a teenage girl, sitting under it. She was surrounded by the pink cherry blossom petals that were falling from above; and soon, as a pleasant shiver went all through his body, he recognized her lovely, indescribably bright emerald eyes and the sweet, natural smile on her face, both features that had enchanted him since he was a child... and of course her beautifully sculptured body.

When he was almost reaching her, stunned by the way the breeze made her honey auburn bangs brush her delicate, angel-like face, making the girl more gorgeous than she already was, he noticed a male figure beside her. He was wearing a black mantle, and the warrior felt the enraged, and yet firmly restrained dark aura that surrounded his body. He was talking cheerfully with the already-mentioned young woman, and she was smiling at him. One of those smiles that could make anyone's heart melt in a heartbeat. 

Li stopped, clenching his fists, as he noticed a break in their conversation. Her partner slowly slid his arms around her slim waist, as she closed her eyes. The sorcerer watched in crescent rage, as the unknown man did what he hadn't dared for six years. They slightly bent their heads to the side, bringing their faces closer...and then, Syaoran woke up, calling out for Sakura.

"Has that dream meant anything?" He hoped not. The prophetic dreams he used to have when he was about eleven years old had never been wrong, but maybe that wasn't the same… or he just wanted to believe it wasn't.

Li stood up and walked slowly towards his window. As he looked outside, his amber eyes focused on a certain house. Closing them, he concentrated on something he still didn't know what it was. Suddenly, a strange, pleasant heat filled his whole body: he had felt Sakura's warm, pinkish aura. He was sure she was also awake. 

"No time for dirty thinking, Syaoran. Concentrate!"

He tried once again; reluctantly ignoring the aura that made his heart beat uncontrollably faster in his chest. This time, he felt a great, unknown source of power… not an evil power, but an aura full of anger and hatred. Just like that aura in the dream. And it was challenging him, somehow. Opening his eyes once again, he spoke to himself: 

- Something is going to happen soon... and it won't be good. I have the feeling that I must stay in here tomorrow... I think I'll practice with my sword: I bet I'll regret later if I don't…

So, the most powerful male descendant of Clow Reed decided that he wouldn't go to school the next morning, but practice and wait. He wouldn't see the Card Mistress tomorrow, but he was sure would get to know if something was wrong... at least with Sakura....


	2. Chapter 1: The newcomer and the childhoo...

Love or Hatred? Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** _Hi, there! I'm Abisinia and this is my first Card Captor Sakura Fan fiction!!!!!!!!!!!! Just to make a few things clear: 1) Sakura and friends are about 17 years old in this fic 2) Since they are about 17, they don't think or act as the 10 year old children they were in the series, if you know what I mean 3) Eriol has gone back, just like in the series 4) Syaoran hasn't told Sakura about his feelings YET 5) Syaoran hasn't gone and won't go back to Hong Kong (yessssssss!!!!!!!!!!!) 6) Since I'm not used to those "kun", "san" and "chan" stuff, I won't use them 7) Don't be too hard on my pitiful grammar skills, since English isn't my first language_

_ _

_Firstly, I want to thank Kyralea, Absolut Angel, Satashi and THE MOUSE, the four wonderful authors who inspired me to write this story (although they probably don't know me)! I'd also like the readers to know that this is MY story, so don't hate me if you don't like it, because I did my best. And please, I beg you, send me FEEDBACK (flames or whatever)!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!_

_ _

_I'd also like to thank the first reviewers of this fic: Moshimoshiqueen, Nako-chan, LiNa, Lyss chan, sakura, nonie77, DawnRising, Cherry_Blossom, chescaOtaku, Sakura Li, CATGIRL, Happy Individual, Flower Kid, ~*princess icestar*~, Yeslek25, Star Mistress, Sakura Kinomoto Li, ~lil~ Sakura~chan, Jane, Silver Kitsune, kari, Intrams and AyaChan! You've helped me a lot!_

_ _

**Disclaimer: **_No, I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Clamp does. Sue THEM if you want to…_

_ _

**Disclaimer 2:** _I DO own Lin Su Hin (the pronunciation is "Lin Su HAN" and "Lin" is the surname)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Don't forget:**

** **

"……….." = Thinking

- ………… = Speaking (duh!)

~*~*~*~*= Change of scene or/and POV

(A.N.:……) = Author's note

There are also a few thick black lines in the middle of the text, I'm not sure where. Please ignore them: it was an error I wasn't able to do anything about! L

**Love or Hatred?**

_By Abisinia_****

** **

** **

** **

**Chapter 1****: _The newcomer and the childhood friend_**

Sakura woke up with the alarm clock. She had slept on her knees, leaning on the window.

- Hoe! I'm late again! Why didn't you wake me up, Kero?- She said as usual, rubbing her eyes.

Kero went out of the drawer, sleepily. He was so used to that scene that, when he remembered what it was all about, he went back to his "room" to sleep again… for six years he had heard the same thing every morning. 

Sakura put on her uniform as fast as she could. The High School one was different from the Elementary School uniform: the dark blue skirt was a bit longer and, embroidered on the white shirt and on the dark blue tie, was the school emblem. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror, in a silent approval, and picked up her backpack, throwing a strap behind her right shoulder. Then, she ran downstairs, forgetting to tell the guardian of the Clow Cards (now Sakura Cards) about her dream.

She sighted in relief as she remembered her brother wasn't there to call her "squirt". Touya had been very busy and they hardly saw each other. Also because of that, she had rarely been seeing Yukito. She had given up on him since he had told her that he loved someone else, a long time ago... but they were friends anyway. Also, she hadn't seen Yue for a long time... Last time, she agreed to let him live permanently as Yukito and give Touya his magical powers back; but Yue made her promise that, if she needed him, she would summon him anytime. She never did…

Sakura ate quickly the first thing available and, as fast as she could, ran out of the house on foot. She hadn't used her roller-blades for a long time, now. 

It was a beautiful spring day. The Card Mistress felt tempted to use the Time Card, just to stop for a while and enjoy, observing the blue sky and the curious shapes of the clouds. She gladly inhaled the fresh scent of various flowers, carried by the warm, pleasant breeze that was blowing. 

She entered the court, full of students from the Elementary and High School. Since there was only a short wall that separated Tomoeda Elementary from Seijou High, students usually went from one to another. Giving smiles to everyone who bowed at her, Sakura showed, unconsciously, the reason why she was one of the most popular girl in there. Beauty and gentleness combined were things that just couldn't be ignored, especially by the male half of the school. She had a happy smile adorning her angel-like face when she reached her classroom.

- Good morning everyone! – she cheered. 

A storm of"good morning", "hey, Sakura", "hi", "how are you" and such things filled her ears, as she placed her books on her desk and hanged her backpack on the back of her chair. She looked around and, just beside her, found the one she was searching for: 

- Good morning, Tomoyo!

- Good morning, Sakura. – The amethyst-eyed young woman smiled - Why are you so happy today? You look so kawaii when you're happy!!!!

Sakura face-faulted, anime style. Tomoyo, her best friend for years, had always been kind of obsessed about her. Her happiness was taping Sakura all the time and the most precious treasures of her life where her tapes of the Card Mistress capturing the Clow Cards or changing them into Sakura Cards. Now, as those adventures where unlikely to happen again, Tomoyo's favorite "taping situations" were "Sakura & Syaoran moments" as she called them.

-The day is sooo beautiful, isn't it?

-Sure. So that's why you're happy!

Sakura nodded in reply, while she turned around, to the desk behind her own. When she was about to say "Good morning, Syaoran!" with that smile she had practiced the whole night before, just for him, she noticed he wasn't there. A sad cloud seemed to cover her features, as the sky turned grayish and the day lost a bit of its enchantment. 

- Where's Li? - She asked, with a disappointed tone, as she turned to her friend.

-He hasn't arrived yet. Weird, isn't it? He is usually early!

- Yeah... – Sakura's voice was distant - I wonder if anything happened.

Tomoyo smiled, as she saw her friend looking hopelessly out of the window. The dark-haired girl knew her friend had been in love with the Chinese young man for about six years now. Actually, lately, Tomoyo had observed that Sakura was completely head over heels for him. Well… who wouldn't? Her friend was not the only one who had noticed his absence; the whole feminine part of the classroom had a disappointed look whenever their eyes rested on the empty desk of the secretly voted "Hottest Hunk" in school.

- I guess Syaoran can take care of himself, don't you agree? – Tomoyo continued.

That seemed to cheer up Sakura. Her friend was absolutely right: Li had always been independent… 

"And not only he can take care of himself, he can take care of others…" the Card Captor, thought, as she remembered all the times the warrior had saved her. Sometimes she wondered why he would always help her… not that she didn't like it, of course.

-That's right, Tomoyo! But I guess I'm going to visit him after class, you know… just to ask him why he hasn't come... – she knew her friend would never believe that silly reason she had given, but that didn't matter - You're coming with me, right?

-Why? – Tomoyo grinned, and then teased - Don't you want to be alone with him? 

Sakura wasn't as clueless as she used to be… Partially because Syaoran was one of her best friends, and, lately, they had allowed themselves to flirt (strangely, they only did that when they were alone); with that, she had found out that her Card Captor partner was more of a dirty-minded and a sweet-talker she could ever had imagined… 

"Actually, he's changed a lot since he came to Japan… specially towards me"- She allowed herself a small blush and a smirk at that thought, but quickly regained her control.

-Tomoyo! He's my friend! – "A very close friend, as a matter of fact"

-Then why are you blushing?

"Touché" 

-Hoe! It's just that... – she couldn't find the words.

-Never mind, Sakura... - Tomoyo giggled – I'd love to join you, but my mom asked me to help her with her work today. I'm sorry...

- That's OK. I DON'T MIND going alone because Syaoran is my FRIEND – she emphasized.

Finally, the teacher arrived. Math's… the very first class of the day was Math's! Everyone sat down, with bored expressions.

"Why do I take this class, anyway?" - Sakura thought. And then, looking behind her shoulder, she remembered - "Oh! That's why…" 

- Good morning class. Today we have a new student. He is from Hong Kong... – the bad-looking, short, fat and bald Math's teacher started, as he put on his glasses.

At the mentioning of "Hong Kong", Sakura's green eyes sparkled, brighter than the most perfect emerald that could ever be found.

"But Li is not a new student..." – and then she frowned – "Why can't I stop thinking about him? After all, he's not that charming, interesting, intelligent, good-looking, hot, sexy and hunky as all the girls say… Is he?" – she smirked at her stupid question.

The teacher continued:

- His name is Lin Su Hin.

Sakura looked curiously at the young man who was standing in front of the classroom, with a charming smile on his face. He was tall, well built, had a very dark hair and green eyes, lighter than Sakura's. He was so VERY handsome! Soon, all the girls in the class were glancing at him, giggling and whispering… someone had arrived to compensate the absence of a certain chestnut-haired guy.

- So, let's see where you can sit... – the teacher's small, serious eyes looked around the classroom, and stopped when they reached the adequate spot - There! You can sit there, behind Miss Daidouji. 

He pointed to the empty chair beside Li's empty desk and behind Tomoyo, who turned to her auburn-haired friend and winked in a suspicious way. Tomoyo couldn't help to smile, as she thought that, for the next days, all the attention from the girls would be in that spot of the classroom… that would be interesting!

Su Hin, with his backpack casually hanging on one shoulder, headed towards his new desk. When he was about to reach it, he suddenly turned to Sakura, in a way that reminded her about Eriol. His eyes sparkled, and a smile lit up his handsome features.

-What is your name? - He asked, with a tone that over-flowed with charm.

-S..Sakura...

-Nice to meet you... Sakura – the sound of her name coming from his soft voice was quite pleasant.

And then he sat down on his place, while Sakura answered him with a cute smile, oblivious to the death glares coming from all the girls in the classroom. The Card Mistress already had a lot of guys from school in the palm of her hand… and the new hunk was going to be another of them? What drove the feminine students crazy was that Sakura declined all the offers of going out and dating with the guys who asked her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

For the rest of the day, between all the boring classes, several guys talked to Sakura, asking her out or flirting. Syaoran had always been some sort of barrier between other young men and the Card Mistress. No one dared to make a move on her, afraid of the Chinese student, who was well-known basically for 4 things: hotness, football playing, fighting and being one of Kinomoto Sakura's best friends. But now that he was absent, the girl was at the point of cursing if, after spending the whole day declining dates, another student approached her…

Sakura almost screamed in relief when the bell rang, indicating they were dismissed. Tomoyo told her goodbye and rushed to her mansion to help her mother out... at that moment, finally alone in the classroom, the Card Mistress looked at Li's empty place.

- I hope everything is fine... I should go now, if I want to make him a visit...

She picked up her backpack, her books and started heading to her friend's house. She was almost at the school gate, her mind wandering, when she felt a strange presence. She stopped for a while and looked around; but the only thing she saw was the new student, Su Hin, smiling at her, just like he had done that morning. The presence had disappeared. She smiled back.

-What are you doing here, Su Hin?

- Well, Sakura... I wanted to ask you something... – he started.

Her eyebrows rose. "Not another one please… Don't these guys ever quit? I'm going out with none of them, period."

-What is it? – she finally managed to ask.

-I was wondering if I could walk you home... then I would also get to know the city better...

That wasn't what Sakura expected. None of the students who had talked to her today had asked her anything similar… There was something different about this one…

- I would be pleased...

Su Hin smiled in that charming way, blinking his bright green eyes, and continued Sakura's sentence:

- …but...

A "famous sweat drop" appeared on her head, as gave him an embarrassed smile.

-I'm visiting a friend before I go home... But it's OK if you want to join me...

"Please, don't be so mad at that point!" – she thought, knowing that if that handsome young man showed up at Syaoran's with her, he would be in trouble.

- Really? Thanks! You're a very nice person, Sakura... but let's leave it for another time, then...

She had to control herself not to sigh in relief. However, she didn't know if it was because she didn't want Li to meet him, or if it was because she'd be able to be alone with her friend… or for both reasons. That was weird…

- If you prefer so... See you tomorrow then, Su Hin! – She finished.

- Bye!

Sakura watched as the teenage turned around and went away. Finally, she started walking her way to Syaoran's. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran was had been practicing with his sword since that early morning. His hair was wet and he was sweating, because of the exercises. His athletic body moved with a natural grace in his fighting outfit, while he swung his weapon around, with the same ease Sakura turned and threw her stick, when cheerleading.

His skills had greatly improved since the last time he had a "real fight". Although all the Clow Cards had been changed, he still trained every day. Wei had gone back to Hong Kong when Li was 13. The boy had insisted that he could take care of himself, and had been living alone since then. Sometimes he felt lonely, and mostly, when that happened, he would grab his sword and train.

"I wonder if anything happened today... something tells me that soon I'll know..."- He said to himself, as he finished his invisible enemy, with a final sword attack. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell, which was ringing loudly. He changed his sword back into the onyx amulet, placing it around his neck and feeling his calloused hands a little painful, as he walked towards the door.

"Who can it be?"

But he immediately recognized the aura, and, before opening the door, he already knew who it was. Syaoran looked at the smiling teenage girl who was standing there. Her emerald eyes, shining happily, were staring at him and her hair was blowing with the gentle breeze from outside. Li was almost speechless, trying not to drown in those green, sparkling pools. He was always surprised by the way her stunning beauty affected him. But, in a second, he regained control. 

- Sakura! – And, although he didn't smile, his eyes did.

- Syaoran! It's good to see you...very good, actually – she giggled. 

He blushed a little, just like he used to when they were ten. He had forgotten about those flirting games they had been playing for sometime, now. Actually, it was more a "let's make the other one blush" game. Suddenly, he realized his appearance at that moment wasn't that good: what would Sakura think, seeing him that way? Sweating, wet hair, tired…

- Come in – was all he could say. 

- Thanks!

She walked into the living room, observing how everything in his house was organized... she would never be able to keep her things like that! She had already been to his place several times, but she was always surprised by its tidiness.

- You can leave your b- He couldn't finish his sentence. Sakura left her bag casually on the floor, in front of a sofa, and then sat down, crossing her legs and looking mockingly at the sorcerer. 

-I know.

Li couldn't help to smirk at that: there was certainly no need for such formalities between them… But the thought that was really bothering him now was "why the girls had to wear skirts for school?" He'd take that opportunity to tease his little friend, surely…

- Sakura...

- Hoe?

-With all the respect… Has someone ever told you have killer legs?

She blushed furiously, making him smile at her reaction. He was getting better in teasing her…

-Now, seriously… Do you mind to wait in here for a while? I'm taking a shower now... I've been practicing for the whole morning...

Sakura looked at him, her blushing slowly fading away. Li had changed a lot in those past years... 

"My turn"

- Are you saying I'm not allowed to make you company? – And then she faked a seductive smile. His previous smile grew wider. 

- Do you want anything to eat or drink while you wait? Feel free to get anything in the kitchen if you want…

- Thanks, Li... but I don't want anything.

- OK. I'll be back in a few minutes… And NO peeking! – that made her chuckle.

He walked away, his feet almost making no noise on the floor. Sakura followed him with her eyes. They were really close friends, now. For the past years, Syaoran had been there to let her cry on his shoulder, when she had problems; to make her laugh, when she was sad; and all the things she had never expected him to do, when she had first seen that serious boy, so full of himself.

Soon, she heard the noise of falling water, feeling her face going crimson once again.

"I'm glad he isn't here to see this... I must be looking really silly!"

Around ten minutes later, she heard the sound of a door opening. She felt his green aura moving to his bedroom and, after that, the Card Mistress heard the sound of drawers being opened and closed impatiently, as Syaoran's voice talked to himself:

- Damn! Where are my T-shirts?

She giggled at the angry tone in his voice, while she pictured him with a deep frown on his face, throwing his clothes out of the drawers and all around the bedroom. It was quite a rare thing to see the Chinese young man acting impatiently, specially towards his clothes.

She didn't even notice when he came back to the living room, so concentrated she was on her funny thoughts. But she finally noticed his powerful aura beside her once again, as she put her thoughts away and looked at him. Syaoran was wearing only an ordinary pair of dark green baggy trousers, drying his chestnut hair with a towel while he looked around the room, filling it with his exotic scent of autumn leaves. His onyx amulet was, as usual, hanging around his neck.

The warrior didn't even notice the look in his friend's face. Sakura's eyebrows arched and she smirked lightly, as she observed how his broad shoulders matched perfectly with his toned chest and arms, and how that wet, messy hair gave him a charming look, while his hypnotic amber eyes completed him with a mysterious touch. The years had done such wonders to him... 

-Sakura?

- Hoe! You scared me! - she replied, quickly, trying hard not to blush.

"What was I thinking? Syaoran's been my friend for years!"

- Are you OK?

He was gazing her with his worried amber eyes. She looked away, nervously.

"Well... maybe my handsome… very, extremely handsome friend for years..." - she added for herself.

-Yeah... no need to worry - she faked a smiled.

Li knew her too well to believe that, but he decided to let that pass. She'd always told him everything, and if she wasn't doing that at the moment, it was probably because she really didn't want him to know it. 

- I can't find any clean T-shirts... do you mind waiting some more, just until I find one?

Sakura stood up and started walking towards Syaoran.

-I'll help you out. It'll be easier that way… the sooner you get decently dressed, the sooner you'll be able to give some of your precious attention, won't you?

"You'd get all my attention anyway" He smirked.

-Sure I will – and his stunning amber eyes sparkled, with malice, as his smile grew wider.

Totally lost in his gaze, Sakura stepped forward. She didn't see her books just in front of her, lying on the floor, where she had left them. The Card Mistress stumbled and felt her body loosing its balance, as she closed her emerald eyes instinctively to prepare for the fall.

- Watch out, Sakura! _(A.N: I just LOVE when he says that!)_

In a heartbeat, the warrior knelt down and grabbed her easily by the waist with his strong arms, before she could hit the ground, holding her tight. When the girl opened her bright green eyes again, in surprise for the lack of pain, she noticed she had her arms gripping Syaoran's waist tightly. Sakura also noticed they were sitting on the floor of his living room, and that her head was laid on his bare chest, although she was feeling too dizzy to pay attention to his heart, which was beating faster and faster. 

The Card Mistress looked up at his face, not even 10cm away from hers, with the usual worried look in the stunningly beautiful eyes and a shade of red on the cheeks that gave a boyish touch to his masculine features, his autumn leaves scent filling her… Before she could think about what she was doing, Sakura threw her arms around his neck and held him even tighter (if that was possible!).

- How many times have you already saved me, Li? – she said, giggling, and then she added - I just hope you'll never to charge me for that…

"At least not money… My God! How can I be such a pervert!" – They had the same thought.

Syaoran, realizing that he had a great chance to loose control over himself and do something he shouldn't if they didn't move away, loosed the embrace and held her gently by the shoulders, afraid that he might break her if he wasn't careful. She was smiling that way only she could do, making him feel a bit dizzy, as sparkling emerald and intense amber stared at each other.

-Are you hurt? – he almost whispered.

-No... thanks Syaoran...

He sighted in relief and smiled sincerely, one of those rare smiles he'd only show the Card Mistress. One of those smiles that made her melt…

- You're welcome, Sakura...

As they held each other closer once again, feeling with every cell in their body the warmth and the pleasure of being in each other's arms, drowning voluntarily in each other's eyes, they noticed their faces were approaching, an unknown and invisible force pushing them forward.

"What am I doing? Well… I guess I'll find that out later…" - Sakura thought as she closed her eyes, unwilling to fight against that, whatever that was… she just couldn't think straightly…

"This can't be happening…" - Li thought, as he slightly bent his head to the side and closed his eyes – "I just hope I'm wrong about that…"

When their faces were about 3cm close, they could feel each other's uneasy breath against their parted lips, teasing them mercilessly... and finally, as both of them made up their minds, they heard a familiar voice coming from the opened window, in the saddest and most disappointed tone ever, making them unconsciously back away. 

- Oh NO! I can't believe I've forgotten my camera!

The extremely surprised and embarrassed couple's sight focused on the direction the unwelcome voice had come from. A pretty girl with a very white skin, wavy black hair and amethyst eyes that were now wet because of the tears she was holding, was staring at them.

- I've always wanted to film such a kawaii moment, with you and Li, Sakura! - She added, trying to keep her voice from trembling, for she was almost crying.

Huge (and I mean HUGE) sweat-drops appeared on the Card Captors head, as they face-faulted. They looked at each other, embarrassment showing on her faces, which were now blushing deep crimson. In a blink, Syaoran realized that he still wasn't fully dressed. As fast as lightning, the sorcerer ran to his bedroom. Between the many T-shirts that were scattered all around the place, he chose a black one and put it on, faster than he ever thought he could. 

"Calm down, Li..."

Standing in front of the mirror that hanged on one of the walls, he looked and his red-as-a-tomato self. The always-self-controlled teen counted slowly to ten and took a long, deep breath. Then, feeling his spirit calmer and more relaxed, he went back to the living room.

Sakura was sitting on the comfortable sofa, by her greatly depressed best friend, who had just come in by the window. Watching the nervous breakdown Tomoyo had been about to go through, the Card Mistress decided to put away the formalities and get the girl inside right away.

Then she saw, as relief took over her features, Syaoran had finally returned, decently dressed in a black T-shirt.

"Oh, my… I wonder what would've happened if Tomoyo hadn't arrived just in time to screw everything up. I don't even want to guess what she is thinking about all that… seeing your best friend in this kind of situation isn't something you can call a routine" - Sakura thought; and then walked towards Li, leaving the lost-gazed girl alone in the sofa. 

-Is it OK that I asked her to come in? I thought she'd have a heart attack or something…

- Sure... - he replied, looking at the dark-haired girl – If you allow me to say that… I guess, sometimes, Tomoyo over-reacts…

- I couldn't agree more – she replied, her eyes also fixed at the young woman, as she walked towards her once again, followed by Syaoran.

The amethyst-eyes girl looked at them, deception on her face and voice:

- I just can't believe I couldn't film your first kiss... I'm so unlucky! I left home as soon as finished helping mom, and I was sure I was going to find you here, but... I'll never forgive myself for not taping the moment I had been waiting for so much time!

-Tomoyo... – the auburn-haired girl interrupted, softly.

- Don't try to make me feel better, Sakura!- she looked down at her feet - I just can't-

- Syaoran was just... helping to take an eyelash that had fallen in my eye! - she added, faking a chuckle and looking away from Li. She just wouldn't bear to look in his intense, sunset eyes after saying those words.

- WHAT???? – Tomoyo's eyes went unimaginably wide. She didn't know if she should be happy or sad about that. Of course Sakura's excuse had been the most ridiculous she had ever heard, but the Camerawoman had a strong feeling that they really hadn't kissed… 

- She's right. - Syaoran replied, a little hurt, looking at the floor. His conscience told him he had confirmed Sakura's excuse simply because he wanted to believe what had almost happened had been an accident… but, deep inside, in a part of his soul that Syaoran still hadn't taken notice of, he knew that it had been far from an accident. The warrior just wished he knew what was going thorough the sorceress's mind.

- Really??????? - Tomoyo asked, almost screaming because of her happiness. - Then I guess I'm not unlucky at all!!! – she concluded, triumphantly.

"Maybe not you... but I must be!" - Sakura and Li had the same thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- So, Sakura... why did you come here, anyway? - Syaoran asked, changing the subject and staring at something far away, that no one else could see. He still didn't want to face her and those jewel-like green eyes.

"Coward!" he thought in angry disapproval to himself.

The three long time friends were all sitting in the comfortable living room. Sakura and Tomoyo were sharing the only sofa and Li had insisted to sit on the floor, in front of them. Maybe he just wanted to feel its coldness… 

- Hoe! I had almost forgotten! Why didn't you go to school today? I can see you're not sick.

"And you could also feel that he's not sick…" a mocking voice inside her head pointed out.

Finally, (apparently) regaining his usual confidence, self-control and courage, the warrior looked at her in the eyes, surprised to find that she was looking straight at his. Ignoring the dizziness he knew that, sooner or later would come, Syaoran explained:

- A strange thing happened last night... and I felt that I should stay here to practice…

Her eyes grew wider, although that answer hadn't been so surprising to her. Sakura was expecting that sort of reply… but she didn't know why. Usually, when it was about magic, both of them could sense something was wrong… but her dream had been about herself and Li; it had nothing to do with magic! Maybe what happened to him had been just a coincidence…

- Something strange also happened to me last night – she said. 

Tomoyo was intrigued: "Why hasn't she told me anything?" But she wouldn't question her friend's decision; at least not for now…

Li frowned. "In this world there are no coincidences. There can only be the inevitable". The sentence immediately flashed in his mind. 

- What sort of strange thing?

Sakura hesitated. She couldn't tell him that she had a dream in which he was leaving her, and that she had cried for that. It's not that it wasn't a good reason for her to cry, but she wasn't… READY to tell him that… 

- I had a strange dream... but I can't remember it right now! - she lied, as she sweat-dropped.

- Same here... - he also lied, looking away. He was aware that, if she saw the look in his eyes, she'd know that he was lying. Suddenly, he realized something - So that's why you were awake!

- Huh? How did you know I was awake? – she added, in puzzlement.

Li got a little embarrassed, as he realized what he had just said. Uninvited words usually went out of his mouth when he was around her, for some reason. After a few seconds, he replied, still refusing to look at her adored face:

- I was searching for any source of unusual power... Accidentally, I felt your aura – "Something quite predictable if you consider that, for the last seven years of my life, my aura has been reaching unconsciously for yours" Of course, the sorcerer didn't say that aloud - ... But, after that, I actually noticed a strange presence nearby...

- Hoe! It's true! I also felt an unknown presence at school today, when I was going away!

Syaoran was silently thinking about the whole problem. Surely, that aura didn't belong to a Clow Card… he'd recognize it if it did. But, then… who or what did he and Sakura feel? Something, in an instant, came up to his mind:

- Did anything else happen today?

- Humm... Let me see – the Card Mistress thought for a few seconds - Ah! A new student arrived from Hong Kong!

- From... Hong Kong? – could it be Meiling or a young member of the Li Clan? Unlikely. This was getting even more confusing, now…

- Yes, his name is Lin Su Hin! – and before anyone could say anything, a voice continued:

-... he is sitting almost beside Sakura and he is VERY handsome! - Tomoyo added, looking expectantly at Li. She was waiting for his reaction.

"Three, two, one" And then, the young warrior went crimson red from head to toe. He could feel every tiny little cell in his body begin to burn uncontrollably, and it felt like he was going to explode. He gasped:

- WHAT????????

"I must find out who is he..." he thought angrily, regretting for missing that day's classes. If it wasn't enough to have a new presence to worry about, now there was this guy, who was probably all over Sakura already! "Great! Just the perfect time!"

Tomoyo chuckled as she turned to face Sakura. Her friend had a very concerned look in her pretty face, too busy thinking about the strange aura to pay much attention to her friend's talking. Li was glad about that! But suddenly, the auburn-haired teen shouted, her emerald eyes sparkling with excitement:

-I REMEMBER!

Scared to death by her sudden screaming, the Chinese sorcerer would have jumped off his place, if it not for his self-controlled nature. At least, now he was pale, and not red.

- Remember what? – Syaoran asked, still trying to calm down his spirit.

- I was almost reaching the school gate when I felt the presence… and when I looked around, I just saw Su Hin... then the presence just disappeared!

"And what the heck was he doing there after the classes had finished?" - Li thought, trying to keep his temper from rising once again. 

- Curious thing... - and then he continued, hesitating - What was he doing there?

- He was just waiting for me. He asked to walk me home and show him around the city... I guess Su Hin was trying to be nice, since he doesn't know anyone here. 

-I think he was very sweet for doing that! - Tomoyo said, giving Syaoran a quick glance.

- HE DID WHAT? - Li's jaw was reaching the cold floor at that moment, and smoke seemed to come out of his head. He put all his effort on maintaining his face with the usual color.

"What's wrong with him? Did I just notice jealousy in his tone?" Sakura thought, in complete puzzlement "Nah! I must be imagining things…"

- He asked if he could walk me home and show him around the city – she repeated, and then finished - But I said we would have to leave it for another time, because I was coming here to visit you... 

Syaoran was quite surprised and shocked with that answer. Of course they had been friends for years, but it wouldn't be strange at all if Sakura preferred to spend time with the "handsome new student" than visiting him (specially because she visited him very frequently). 

"Maybe she didn't want the other boy to meet me, because I'd scare him away just like I do with all the others" 

Tomoyo couldn't help to giggle at the startled expression on the Chinese young man's face. If she teased the couple now, two things could possibly happen: 1) Li would be so furious because of the new student that Sakura would end up noticing that he liked her more than a friend; or 2) Sakura would confess that she didn't bring Su Hin along with her, because she wanted to be alone with Syaoran (as Tomoyo had obviously guessed). That was the perfect opportunity to make them confess their love for each other, although the amethyst-eyed girl didn't have her camera… 

- And why didn't you bring him with you, Sakura? Maybe he just wanted an excuse to be near you - the "camera-less Camerawoman" chuckled, while she looked at trying-not-to-get-red Syaoran.

- Because... – the Card Mistress hesitated.

"I wanted to talk to Li alone..."

- Just because! - she finally concluded.

Tomoyo decided to push a little more. She wouldn't loose that chance to help her two best friends get together:

- Are you suuuure about that? 

Sakura was already full of her friend's insistence. Where was she trying to get with that? The sorceress finally decide to say what her friend had been pushing her to… or at least what she thought that Tomoyo wanted to hear. Although it was not entirely true, it would silence her:

- Ok, ok! I DID invite him, but he didn't want to come! Happy now?

"Tomoyo can be SO annoying sometimes!"

The dark-haired girl just couldn't believe Sakura had said such a thing! It was the worst thing she could have done! But why? Of course she was lying, but why did she have to say such a stupidity in front of the person who couldn't care more about that! Her shocked amethyst-eyes were focused on the youngest member of the Li Clan.

"So... she DID invite him..." - the young man thought. His face almost darkened, all of a sudden, and he turned to stare at the floor. He felt his heart being squeezed in his chest. Tomoyo saw that he was hurt... and also Sakura noticed that he wasn't all right.

- What happened, Syaoran? – She said, softly, as she reached her hand to rest on his shoulder. But she never actually touched him, because, before she could, he stood up and walked away to the kitchen, avoiding looking at anyone of the girls. He had noticed her intention, but the warrior wouldn't bear to be touched by her hands because of pity…

- Excuse me – his voice was dry and emotionless, in order not to reveal the chaos inside him.

Sakura followed him with her curious, worried eyes, as confusing thoughts she had had just a few minutes before took over her mind again. Jealousy? No, it just couldn't be…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Li was staring blankly at a glass full of water that was on the table, in front of him. As a blurred image of a smiling girl with green eyes began to float inside it, the young man shook his head, pushing the vision away. He finally picked up the glass and drank, slowly, as he felt his whole body pleasantly refreshing. 

He put it down again and stared once more. Syaoran slightly smirked as the previous image reappeared…Suddenly loosing his temper, the warrior punched the table with his powerful fists… the glass luckily escaping from a fall that would've turned it into shatters. The Chinese teen lowered his head.

"Why do I have to get so upset every time something like this happens? Sakura is a beautiful, overwhelming girl... I'm obviously not the only guy to notice that! I wonder what would be her reaction if I told her everything I don't have the guts to say…"

- Rejection… - he answered his own thoughts – I should at least be glad we are even friends! 

As the sorcerer continued his conversation with himself, Tomoyo and Sakura talked in the living room…

- Why did you say that? – The dark-haired girl started, still shocked, as soon as Li was out of sight.

-"That" what? – The Card Mistress asked cynically, with a "it's all your fault" look.

-That you invited Su Hin! – Tomoyo said, ignoring her friend's tone.

- Because it was the only way to make YOU stop! – Emerald eyes shot daggers at her.

- Sakura, listen to me... You like, Syaoran, don't you?

- HOE? I... no... I mean... I do... as a friend! – The Card Mistress didn't know why, but she didn't want Tomoyo, or anyone have the slightest hint of her feelings towards Li. She wasn't even sure herself about that! Well… maybe just a tiny little part of her was…

- Yeah right... Anyways... You obviously don't want him to think that you like Su Hin better than him, do you?

- Why would he? I've just met Su Hin: how am I supposed to lo- (_A.N.: she almost said it, huh?_) like him better than one of my best friends? 

- Exactly because of that! You've just met Su Hin and both of you have already invited each other to do something...

- Come on Tomoyo! Don't be ridiculous! I was just being polite with the new student and I don't think that Syaoran would be that sensitive when it comes to our friendship! – She said, taking a second to observe that she actually wanted Syaoran to be sensitive about them, although she didn't known if"them" referred to both of them as friends or something more…

Then, Sakura looked sadly at Tomoyo. 

- It doesn't matter that much whether he knows that he's incomparably more important to me or not, although I could assure you that he's aware of that… I know that he doesn't lo-

Her speech was interrupted by Syaoran's voice. He'd just dragged himself back to the living room, and he was so distracted he didn't even notice that the two girls were talking. After his conversation with himself in the kitchen, the young man had been trying to find a good excuse for leaving his friends so suddenly as he had done. And as soon as he came up with one, he spoke up:

- Sorry for that. I wasn't feeling well.

- I hope you feel better, now - Sakura replied, smiling. Her sadness had, all of a sudden, disappeared. It was intriguing the way her mood had been changing quickly from happiness to sadness in the last years, especially when she was near or thought about a certain specific person.She looked casually at her wristwatch and, in astonishment, stood up - Hoe! I'm late! Have to go before Touya starts chasing after me!

She quickly picked up her backpack and her books that were on the floor; she'd have to remember to take good care of them from now on, since it had been because of those books that she had ended up in Syaoran's arms. Tomoyo also stood up, curiously following her best friend's gaze… why was she smiling at her books?

- I'm going with you, Sakura... Mom must be wondering were I am...

- All right. So... see you tomorrow, Syaoran! – Then she added, anxiously - You ARE going tomorrow, aren't you?

- Sure - he replied, smiling. With those emerald pools begging at him, he just couldn't say "no", although he had already decided that he wouldn't miss the next day's classes - See you, Sakura. Bye, Tomoyo.

- Bye... and thanks for helping Sakura with that eyelash! – Tomoyo winked at him.

Both card captors turned crimson red, and Syaoran rushed to close the door behind the girls. He lightly frowned, as he came back to his usual color, his intense amber eyes sparkling like burning flames.

"I'm going tomorrow just to see who that Su Hin guy is..."


	3. Chapter 2: And that's the way it finishe...

Love or Hatred? Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** _Hi, there! I'm Abisinia and this is my first Card Captor Sakura Fan fiction!!!!!!!!!!!! Just to make a few things clear: 1) Sakura and friends are about 17 years old in this fic 2) Since they are about 17, they don't think or act as the 10 year old children they were in the series, if you know what I mean 3) Eriol has gone back, just like in the series 4) Syaoran hasn't told Sakura about his feelings YET 5) Syaoran hasn't gone and won't go back to Hong Kong (yessssssss!!!!!!!!!!!) 6) Since I'm not used to those "kun", "san" and "chan" stuff, I won't use them 7) Don't be too hard on my pitiful grammar skills, since English isn't my first language_

_ _

_Firstly, I want to thank Kyralea, Absolut Angel, Satashi and THE MOUSE, the four wonderful authors who inspired me to write this story (although they probably don't know me)! I'd also like the readers to know that this is MY story, so don't hate me if you don't like it, because I did my best. And please, I beg you, send me FEEDBACK (flames or whatever)!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!_

_ _

_I'd also like to thank the first reviewers of this fic: Moshimoshiqueen, Nako-chan, LiNa, Lyss chan, sakura, nonie77, DawnRising, Cherry_Blossom, chescaOtaku, Sakura Li, CATGIRL, Happy Individual, Flower Kid, ~*princess icestar*~, Yeslek25, Star Mistress, Sakura Kinomoto Li, ~lil~ Sakura~chan, Jane, Silver Kitsune, kari, Intrams and AyaChan! You've helped me a lot!_

_ _

**Disclaimer: **_No, I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Clamp does. Sue THEM if you want to…_

_ _

**Disclaimer 2:** _I DO own Lin Su Hin (the pronunciation is "Lin Su HAN" and "Lin" is the surname)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Don't forget:**

** **

"……….." = Thinking

- ………… = Speaking (duh!)

~*~*~*~*= Change of scene or/and POV

(A.N.:……) = Author's note

There are also a few thick black lines in the middle of the text, I'm not sure where. Please ignore them: it was an error I wasn't able to do anything about! L

**Love or Hatred?**

_By Abisinia_

**Chapter 2****: And that's how it finishes… ?**

- WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?

This was the first thing Sakura heard as she opened the door. 

- Hoe! You scared me, Touya!

Her brother had an angry and worried look on his face. He was completely aware that he still treated his little sister as a 10-year-old child, but he just couldn't help it… and he didn't make any effort to quit that behavior. It was his rightful job to protect and take care of her.

- Sakura, where have you been? You made me worried, even if you're a squirt! 

The amiable look in his dark eyes betrayed his attempt to insult her, as always. And she knew that Touya was that kind of "jealous-extra-protective-annoying-big-brother", so didn't pay much attention to his babbling.

"I'm almost seventeen now! I can take care of myself!"

-Soooo? Where.were.you?????? – The dark-haired man repeated, impatiently.

- I was at Syaoran's! – It was already too late when she realized she shouldn't have said that. Her brother hadn't understood yet that they were friends now… he still remembered Li as an insolent boy, with half of his height, whom he used to have glaring contests with, that had hurt Sakura right in his first day in Japan. The Card Mistress also knew Touya would never forgive him for that…

- WHAT? You have been for all this time in THAT CHINESE BRAT'S house? – His jaw was down at the floor, and his eyes were wide in complete astonishment.

- Yes... - Sakura felt herself blushing lightly, but she just couldn't help it. If her brother knew what had (almost) happened in "the Chinese brat's house"... She tried to sound confident-What's wrong about that? 

Touya sat down on the sofa, breathing heavily. He looked at Sakura, feeling a bit sad. She definitely didn't know how to lie… and he was surprised that she was trying to hide something from him… HIM! And it was all because of that brat!

"She's grown... So what? That doesn't mean Sakura doesn't need my help anymore!"

- Look, Sakura... I know that you think that you're old enough to take care of yourself, but... if that br- ahem, boy or anyone else ever does anything to you, just let me know...

She smiled. Her brother could be so sweet sometimes! But it was really nonsense to think Li would do anything to her… and if anyone else did, she was quite sure that the warrior would be the first one to offer his assistance to help her… although she didn't know why he always did that.

- Don't worry, Touya! I'm positive that Syaoran would never harm me, but if anyone does I'll make sure to tell you! – She stood up and placed a mocking kiss on her older brother's cheek.

And then Sakura went upstairs to her bedroom, with a grin on her pretty face.

"What does she see in that brat, anyway?"

Suddenly, he heard his sister's voice. She had just remembered something that could maybe relax her worried brother… something that was partially true. She shouted:

- Tomoyo was there too!

Touya couldn't help to smile cynically at that...

"She still wants me to believe that nothing happened..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That night, Sakura woke up with the same nightmare she had had on the previous night. As her sobbing slowly faded away, she decided to report everything to Kero. Something was very wrong about that dream… that mysterious person had such a frightening aura!

- Kero, wake up! - She said, pushing his tummy gently with her fingers.

- Uh? Let the Great Guardian Kerberus sleep... – he mumbled.

- Oh? Is this a CANDY BAR, here in my backpack? - She said, giving a LOT of emphasis to the "candy bar" part. 

The yellow magical creature almost jumped from his "bed", his tail swinging in excitement. When sweets were involved, he was the first one to show up.

- CANDY BAR? Where? I want it! – The black dots that were his eyes grew wider and brighter, as he pictured a table full of cakes, pies, ice-creams, chocolates, cookies and such things.

Sakura sweat-dropped. She was sorry for having to use those dirty tricks to wake Kero up, but it was really necessary. 

-Sorry, Kero, but it was the only way to get your attention... I had a bad dream...

- WHAT? Come on, Sakura! You're a young lady now! You have to sto-

- KERO! - she interrupted - I guess it was a kind of prophetic dream!

- Oh...sorry. 

She sat down on her bed, with a concerned look on her face. Why hadn't she told him earlier? After all, he was the Guardian Beast of the Seal, and if someone could help her out, it should be him (although it usually wasn't)! 

-It's the second time I had it... it started last night.

- And may I know why you haven't told me about it? – He put his paws on his "hips" and frowned. He felt very useless when his dear Mistress didn't tell him about her problems, especially when it had anything to do with mysteries and magic.

- I forgot... – she looked down, as she realized how disappointing her words had sounded. 

It was Kero's time to sweat-drop. Sakura had always been absent-minded about everything. He had hoped that it would change as she grew older, but it hadn't… and not even a bit. But she wouldn't be Sakura anymore if she had changed in that aspect, would she? And the Guardian Beast loved her just the way she was…

- I can't believe it... tell it now, then! – He said, trying to cheer her up again.

Her sparkling emerald eyes smiled at him as she lifted her head to face her stuffed-animal-like friend. But then, her green orbs darkened, as she concentrated on was she was about to tell him. That dream really had a weird effect on her! Sakura told Kero everything about the nightmare, describing every tiny little detail about it, feeling again all the sensations it brought her. He heard everything patiently, and she also told him about all the relevant events of the day: the coming of the new student, the presence she had felt and her conversation with Li (okay, maybe she didn't tell him EVERYTHING that had happened).

-What do you think? – She asked, anxiously.

-One thing is for sure… - he started, seriously.

-W..What is it? – Kero had never used that serious tone before.

-You're totally, madly, hopelessly and unfortunately head over heels for the Li brat! – The magical creature burst out laughing. Sakura was really incapable of hiding her feelings!

-Kero! – She exclaimed, intrigued. Was she an open book or what?

The miniature-sized-stuffed-winged- lion dried his tears with his paws… he had laughed so much he had even cried! Then, he looked at his Mistress, ignoring her red-colored face.

-Now… seriously. I still don't know what it is, but you should be careful… Some sort of unknown magic is disturbing you and the brat… so don't take it for granted!

- Thanks, Kero… - then she yawned, loudly – I guess we should get back to sleep, it's quite late now…

In response, he only nodded and went back to his drawer. So, Sakura went to bed again, curling her body under the covers and holding her pillow gently; in a few seconds she was fast asleep, with a sweet smile on her face, as she gripped her pillow tighter, thinking about a certain someone…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran just couldn't get back to sleep. He had woken up with the very same dream he had had the previous night. He looked at the clock: he still had two hours before his "waking up time". Putting his hands behind his head, he took a few minutes to stare at the white ceiling, while his mind wandered away in deep thoughts. 

Then, with a sudden blink of his amber eyes, he lifted his body and swung his legs out of the bed. He had already given up on trying to sleep again. The warrior got up, stretching his arms; he put on his blue high-school uniform, washed his face with a pleasantly cold water, ran his calloused long fingers through his now messier chestnut hair, in order to put it away from his forehead and leave it just as messy as necessary. Then, picking up his backpack and books, the young man headed to school. 

He walked in slow pace through the empty streets, dreamily observing the sky as the sun, which was about to rise, mixed red, orange, yellow and blue, better than any painter could ever do in his masterpiece. When Li finally reached the school gate, he wasn't surprised at all to find it closed.

"Obviously...so what?" He thought, indifferently.

The sorcerer slid his books under the gate and threw his backpack up the wall, to the other side; then, he climbed the gate with a natural ease, moving with the agility of a cat. He calmly picked up his material from the ground and, entering Tomoeda Elementary, he headed for the sakura tree. 

At first, he could only see the pink delicate flowers that covered the top of it; then, the comfortable branches he intended to seat on in a few moments; and, finally, exactly as it happened in his dreams, he saw a beautiful Sakura, with a sweet smile on her face, sitting under the tree.

He stopped, feeling his heart beating faster. 

"It can't be her... What would she be doing here?"

He rubbed his eyes in complete disbelief, and when he looked again, she was gone. He was almost sorry for that… he would be literally sorry if it had actually been Sakura, in flesh and bones, the one he had seen… But he knew it wasn't. 

"It was my imagination... that dream..."

Step by step, he finally reached the tree. A feeling of "coming back home" surprisingly grew inside him. That cherry blossom tree brought him so many memories, pleasant and unpleasant… The card captor climbed it in an easier way he had climbed the school gate... after all, he had been doing that for years. He sat on his favorite branch, stretching his long legs along it, and laid back at the trunk, his hands casually behind his head, as a pillow. 

He shut his eyes, gladly inhaling the pleasant scent of the cherry blossoms that surrounded him, filling his mind with images of an ethereal fallen angel with honey auburn hair. Finally, after so many years, he had allowed himself to think about her… and she was such a natural thought for him! 

Suddenly, he frowned. He could feel something… something that was sending pleasant shivers up his spine… something as soft as silk, lightly touching his lips.

"What is this?"

He lifted a hand to touch his mouth and opened his shining amber eyes. It was a small petal of sakura flower, which had fallen from a higher branch right on his lips. The sorcerer picked it up and observed it for a few seconds. His friend and that petal had so many things in common! The name, the softness, the beauty, the scent, the delicacy, the mysterious ability to make him dreamy in a few seconds…

The day before had been a little weird. He had gotten so surprised when she put her arms around his neck and hugged him... although she used to do that quite a lot, now that they were close friends, the situation had intrigued him. And then their faces had gone closer... Why had she done that?Or was it just his imagination: she hadn't done anything and he was the one to lean closer? And what would've happened if Tomoyo hadn't arrived at the critical moment?

A strangely cold breeze blew the petal away from his fingers. He sighted sadly, as his amber eyes lost a bit of its brightness, and laid back again on the familiar trunk, closing his eyes and getting lost in his private thoughts _(A.N: PRIVATE, not FORBIDDEN, you perverts!)_...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura woke up with the annoying ringing of her alarm clock, feeling an urge to throw it against the wall... it would be so pleasant to hear all its tiny little noisy pieces crashing and being silenced for good! But she barely rubbed her eyes, very slowly: she felt so tired! During that night, she had woken up around 6 times... 

- I'm late...– she yawned - Kero, why didn't you wake me up?- She continued in a muffled voice.

Kero went out of the drawer in a heartbeat, alarmed by Sakura's tired tone. She was never like that, so something was surely going on!

- What's wrong? – He asked, worriedly.

- I didn't sleep well... – She said, simply, as she lazily stretched her arms. 

Slowly, she got up and pulled her uniform out of her wardrobe. After the Card Mistress was dressed, she headed to the bathroom, picked up her comb and slid it through her silky golden hair, just as a routine, because she wasn't paying attention at all at what she was doing. Then, she picked up her backpack, placed a strap on her shoulder, picked up her books (they seemed so heavy!) and went downstairs, almost falling after each step. As there was no caring father and her protective brother had gone to university already, she didn't even remember to eat before leaving to school. 

Sakura walked mechanically all her way to Seijou High. She had an amazingly sleepy look when she arrived in her classroom; going straight to her desk, she let go of her bag and her books and sat down, burying her head on her arms, which were folded in front of her.

- Good morning, Sakura!

- Uh? Good morning... Tomoyo... - she said, not moving a muscle.

- Are you OK? – The amethyst-eyes girl asked, worriedly. Sakura was usually so cheerful!

- Yes...I'm just sleepy...that's all... – she managed to mumble.

- The teacher is late... I guess you'll be able to rest... for a while.

When Sakura was about to fall asleep, glad for Tomoyo's words, she felt a warm hand on her arm. It felt so comforting! A male voice started talking to her.

- Sakura, what's wrong?

She turned her head, as she realized the voice was different from the one she had been expecting to hear, and opened her eyes. She saw a very handsome young man, knelling beside her, with a warm smile on his face and a comforting hand on her arm. His hair was very dark and his eyes were light green.

In surprise, she lifted her head and backed her face away, embarrassed for it being so close to his. She felt a light blush creeping to her cheeks.

- Sorry. Did I scare you? I didn't mean to… - He apologized, sincerely.

- No... Not at all, Su Hin - she smiled. Why was the new student being so nice?

- You don't look well... – he continued, worriedly.

-I couldn't sleep at night... nothing serious. Thanks for asking. – It was a little embarrassing to talk so casually to Su Hin, but it was also pleasant, somehow.

- Seeing such a beautiful girl in this mood would make anyone worried, Sakura! – His eyes suddenly sparkled with malice, although he sounded honest. 

The sorceress blushed even more, making Tomoyo giggle at her reaction. She wasn't used to hear such strict compliments, especially from boys she had met the day before. That was the sort of thing Syaoran would say, but it surely sounded different… Li would say that jokingly, just like they always did when they said those compliments to each other… in a "friendly-flirting" way.

- T...Thanks... – she managed to gasp, looking away from his gaze.

- You don't have to thank me for telling the truth! – That would have made Sakura go deep crimson if she hadn't heard another known voice.

- GOOD MORNING

Sakura looked at the desk behind her. Syaoran was placing his books on his desk. She could feel anger expanding his usually restrained green aura and his warm eyes were now blasting amber. It was curious, but that apparent bad mood, made him look more charming than ever…

"This is getting interesting!" - Tomoyo thought, excitedly. Maybe with a rival for Sakura's attention, Li would turn out confessing his feelings for her!

The male Card Captor hadn't even tried to hide his angry tone when he had spoken, and the Card Mistress had also noticed that. Coincidently, he had arrived exactly while she had been blushing furiously for Su Hin's compliments. She'd pretend she wasn't aware of his attitude:

- Syaoran! Good morning! So you did come today! – She smiled, as she'd usually do.

-Yes - he replied, dryly. That seemed to hurt her, and Li kicked himself mentally for that, although he didn't show it.

- Is something wrong? – She continued, seriously. Syaoran had never acted so coldly towards her… and it was so weird to hear him use that tone with her! It sounded so unfair!

- No - he simply answered, while he gazed, with flaming eyes, at the smiling new student who was kneeling beside Sakura, with a hand placed casually on her arm. How dared he? He had taken so much time just to touch her in a friendly way! Now that strange guy was resting his damned hand on her and they hadn't even known each other for more than 24 hours!

Sakura followed his gaze and finally realized who he was looking at. Instinctively, although gently, she pulled her arm away from Su Hin's hand, feeling surprisingly cold on the spot his hand had been resting on.

- Syaoran, this is Lin Su Hin, the new student from Hong Kong. Su Hin, this Li Syaoran, he's my… - she gasped -…friend.

Had the warrior heard a bit of hesitation before her last word? Nonsense…

- Nice to meet you – Su Hin said, with a strange tone in his voice, as he looked straight into Syaoran's burning amber eyes.

- Yeah... - the Card Captor replied, facing the new student's freezing green glare.

Sakura noticed her friend's unusual behavior towards the newcomer, in puzzlement. And, as if it wasn't enough, Su Hin was also acting weirdly towards Syaoran. They were having quite a glaring contest… even Touya (who used to have those kind of contests very frequently with the chestnut-haired young man) would be surprised by the intensity of their gazes.

The Card Mistress felt her friend's green aura growing brighter and wider, as his temper reached higher and higher. When she finally thought he would reach his top, the dark-haired one said:

- I'd better take my seat, now - with that, Su Hin went to his place, behind Tomoyo, and started up a casual conversation with her. The amethyst-eyed girl was glad that she could help her two friends to have a moment to talk without any disturbances…

Finally, the opportunity to talk "alone" with Li! His attitude was really weird, and Sakura wouldn't leave him alone until he told her what the matter was! He had been her friend for so many years and she had hoped he would trust her even a bit to tell her about his problems…

- Are you sure you are OK? - She asked, worriedly, turning to face him.

- That doesn't matter... - he replied, looking into her sparkling emerald eyes. She saw that he was somehow hurt... his amber eyes were not flaming anymore and only the usual warmth they held could be seen. His aura had almost changed back the way it always was… it still held a feeling in it, although she didn't know if it was anger or pain. And why was he talking like that? The Card Mistress's eyes suddenly filled with water, as she reflected about his words… how could be say that it didn't matter?!

- Of course it matters! It matters to me, because you're my friend, because you're important to me and because I care about you! 

- It's nothing... - he managed to say, turning his face away. He had never expected such reaction from her, and he was still amazed by the sweet sound of those words coming from her "… you're important… I care about you". 

Sakura felt his aura getting warmer and calmer. It was strangely warmer than it had ever been, and that meant a sudden change of the feelings inside him. Weird… but at least she knew that he'd be better, and that was all that mattered. Maybe later he'd be able to tell her what had happened…

As she observed him, she saw something lightly pinkish on his golden chestnut hair. That was really intriguing, since "Li and pink" didn't match at all… she just hoped he didn't follow that rule when it came to people! Sakura lifted her delicate hand, hesitantly, and reached to his silky hair, to take the unusual thing off. Then, her fingers lightly touched Syaoran's hair. Feeling a chill running through his body for the unexpected touch, he instinctively turned is head to the side, to face Sakura, and her hand accidentally rested on his cheek. They stood still for some time, as paralyzed, her warm hand on his cheek in a caring way, their minds lost in each other's surprised eyes.

"This wasn't supposed to happen..." - she thought. But then she smiled at Li. If he was in his usual mood, he certainly wouldn't loose the opportunity to say something like "You never leave an opportunity slip through your fingers, do you?" But she knew he wouldn't say that now… 

-Don't move, Syaoran… There's something on your hair! - she giggled, as she took her hand away from his cheek and reached up for his golden locks.

- Uh? – Although he was confused, he obediently stood still, following her hands with his curious, amber eyes.

She managed to pick up the "pink thing" that was intertwined in the charming mess of his chestnut hair and then she showed it to Syaoran. He saw a fragile, small petal of a sakura flower on her long fingers… that made him smirk almost unseeingly.

-See? It was on your hair... - Sakura looked at the petal in awe and asked, with THAT smile and the sweetest tone of voice ever - Can I keep it? It is my favorite flower!

- Sure - he answered, simply… but it wasn't in the cold or in the dry way he had used a few minutes ago. Far from that! It was a warm, friendly and caring "Sure", that was worth more than a hundred words to Sakura… with the exception of three little words she wouldn't allow herself to think about at the moment. The warrior felt so defenseless when she used THAT smile, as if she was easily making the walls he had built around him crumble… he simply couldn't deny her anything.

- Thanks! - she picked up her diary, inside her bag, and opened it on the page were "July 13 - Syaoran's birthday" could be read, in an elegant handwriting. Then, she carefully placed the sakura petal there, closing her diary again as she finished.

The Card Mistress didn't even have enough time to have a last glimpse of his face before the boring classes started. The teacher had finally arrived.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_(A.N: I'm skipping non-relevant description of their classes, if you don't mind… You do? Sorry... too late!)_

- Hoe! Lunchtime! - Sakura shouted excitedly, as she stood up, outstretching her arms, after long hours of tedious classes, with a big smile on her cute face - Tomoyo, Syaoran! Hurry up!

- You DO seem a lot better now! - Tomoyo observed. She was glad to see her best friend back to her usual cheerful self. The dark-haired teen only wished that her conversation with Li were the reason why she was feeling happy again…

- Sure I am! – Her smile grew wider, showing her perfectly white teeth. 

- I have a few things to do... I'll see you later – The Chinese warrior said, while he looked down at the floor and walked slowly out of the classroom. After seeing the new student's attitude towards Sakura, he had noticed how much afraid he was of loosing her. And, during the classes, he'd decided he'd have to do something if he really wanted to have a chance with her. He'd tell her. Today. And he needed a few minutes alone to get all his courage, deep within him, before he confessed…

Sakura looked at him, a little shade of explicit hurt on her jade green eyes. He was still acting weird. However, he seemed sad and concerned now, while, firstly, she had noticed he was angry. She felt that he needed someone to talk to and expose his feelings… and she wanted to be that someone. 

- Wait, Syaoran! - She suddenly ran towards him.

He turned back to face her, trying hard to hide his surprise. The warrior noticed her uneasiness… and mysteriously, it made her even more beautiful. 

- Yes?

- I...I... - she started, not finding the words she wanted to say. Why did she always act so dumbly when she was around him?

- You? - His amber eyes were anxious, piercing into her emerald ones… it seemed that he was trying to grasp the words she couldn't say from deep within her, just with the power of his gaze. 

- I'd like to... talk to you... later... - she finished, smiling, although she was looking at the floor. She had never succeeded standing his gaze for a long time…

- To me? Ok... – He was burning in the inside. He would take that chance to tell her… but what was SHE going to tell him? 

- Meet me at the sakura tree, later... – He smirked to himself at those words… He'd meet her even in hell, just to know what she wanted to say!

- Sure. See you later, then. - He blessed her with one of his rare, stunning smiles and walked away.

Sakura followed him with her eyes until he was completely out of her sight. She'd stare to the empty corridor for the whole day if someone hadn't brought her back from wonderland… 

- SO... Decided to make the first move, huh? - Tomoyo teased.

- It's not like that, Tomoyo! – The Card Mistress managed to gasp.

- Just kidding... no need to blush! - She giggled.

- Let's go - she tried to change the subject, pulling her friend by the hand out of the classroom.

- Sorry, Sakura... I can't go with you... – She let go of her green-eyed friend's hand.

- WHY? – During those past years, Tomoyo had been very busy and always had something to do... this used to hurt Sakura at the beginning, but she managed to find an equally valuable friend on Syaoran. Fortunately, he was always available. 

- The music teacher asked me to talk to her... she wants to schedule my future presentations, and we agreed to discuss about it today. I'm sorry.

- Oh, I see...

- Don't worry, Sakura! It won't take too long...

- Ok... I'll be under the tree...See you... – She said, disappointedly.

- See you, Sakura! – The amethyst-eyes girl smiled and ran to the music room, making her wavy dark hair swing while she moved.

Sadly, the Card Mistress headed for her old companion, the sakura tree, where she sat down, just before realizing she had forgotten her lunch.

- Things are not looking up today...

Then, she noticed that someone had just sat beside her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- Can I join you? – A cheerful voice asked.

Sakura looked up to its owner and found light green eyes smiling at her.

- Su Hin! Sure you can...

His smile grew wider as he took his place by her side. The shining green jewels that were his eyes were still locked on hers, bringing a strangely uncomfortable feeling.

- Have you forgotten your lunch? – The new students asked, simply.

- Actually, yes... – she admitted, looking away. His gaze was so insistent! Not full of intensity like Syaoran's eyes, which filled her body mysteriously with warmth and shivers; Su Hin's eyes seemed cold and made every single muscle in her body tense.

- I'd offer you mine if I hadn't forgotten it too – he added, giggling softly – Do you always sit here? It's a very nice place! – And then he finished, suggestively, as he looked at the flowers on the branches above them – I love cherry blossoms… 

Sakura blushed lightly pink at that, but she decided to ignore the comment. Every word he spoke and every movement he made seemed to overflow with a mysteriously unnatural charm.

- Yeah... Since I was a child. I don't think I can picture my life without this tree – and then she continued, staring dreamingly at the huge trunk – It brings me so many memories… good and bad…. 

When Sakura stopped to think again, they were already entranced in a conversation, which she didn't even know how they had started. But they HAD actually been talking for quite a while… it was just as she had been hypnotized and had no conscience of her actions until then. Suddenly, the school bell rang, telling them it was time to go back to the classroom. Both teens stopped what they were saying, abruptly, and an uncomfortable silence took over the place. 

- I guess we should go, Su Hin. - Sakura said. When she was about to get up, she felt something warm and firm grabbing her wrist and pulling her back. Her eyes widened in surprise at the conviction on that touch.

- Wait... – She heard Su Hin's voice whispering so close to her that the young woman suddenly felt scared at his proximity. But, uncontrollably, she turned to face him, wanting to know the reason why he had stopped her. 

Suddenly, the Card Mistress felt a warm, unexpected pressure on her lips. Hands with a touch she wasn't used to slid gently to hold her by her slim waist. Instinctively, she pulled him closer, putting her arms around his neck. She had never felt something like that before... even though Sakura tried to back away, the only thing she could do was surrender her parted lips to that totally irresistible kiss... feeling a tempting, provoking tongue sliding into her mouth and herself unconsciously doing the same… and thinking it was wrong...

"I can't… if he doesn't love me back… I'm betraying my own feelings, my own will… WHY CAN'T I JUST STOP, THEN?!" Sakura's mind screamed at her, blaming her for the total impotence against Su Hin's kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

- So this is the end of my dream... - Syaoran whispered to himself. He had been to the tree to meet Sakura, and he had actually found her… with that guy. The obvious realization suddenly came to his mind... it was the same figure from his nightmares... to which he had finally seen the conclusion.

They were kissing. Was that the reason why she had asked him to meet her there? To make clear that he was merely a friend? The heartbroken sorcerer noticed that Su Hin had his green cold eyes opened, and that he was staring at him! There was overflowing joy on those hated eyes of the new student… joy for showing Li what he was doing... something that he would never have the chance to do…

Seeing the way Sakura was melted under his touch brought the feeling of a thousand needles penetrating Syaoran's body. The sight of her waist being held by those hands and her lips being kissed by the new student's filled him with envy and hatred. The Card Captor wished so badly to be in his place… No! He really didn't want to be in Su Hin's place… he wanted to be HIMSELF the one she liked the best, the one she loved… the one she kissed… And the conscience of the impossibility of those things filled him with frustration.

- Sakura... I'll leave you alone... - he whispered once again, clenching his fists and hating the feeling that his eyes were going wet. And then, he turned around to leave, at first moved by hatred, and then, by sadness. But suddenly, he felt that strange, challenging presence... 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Sakura finally managed to open her eyes, backing away from the new student, the first thing she saw was Syaoran, with his back turned for her, walking away... just like in her dreams. She felt heart being shattered on the ground, regretting even more deeply what she had just done... What if Li had seen them?

"You obviously don't want him to think that you like Su Hin better than him, do you?" Tomoyo's words came back, making despair grow inside her. 

"No! Never... Syaoran is..." Sakura stared blankly at the ground, while she lifted a finger to touch her lips, in astonishment "What have I done?" 

She felt tears willing to come out of her eyes, as she got up quickly, forgetting about the young man who was just beside her, with a grin on his handsome face 

- SYAORAN! WAIT! - she shouted, while she ran towards him. As the Card Mistress approached, she saw that he had stopped, and that he was turning around. She tried to move faster, but she felt that her body was slowing down at each step... She felt suddenly weak and tired... Just before fainting, she caught a glimpse of a pair of amber eyes… but the usual fire that filled them had apparently disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Li had heard Sakura calling out for him, with such a desperate tone he couldn't help to stop and turn around. First he turned his head, hesitantly… he saw her running towards him. The vision of her wide emerald eyes in terror and her auburn bangs blowing because of her high speed made him breathless, but he suddenly froze in fear, as he noticed something wasn't right… it was exactly at that moment that she collapsed…

"How many times have you already saved me, Li? I just hope you'll never to charge me for that… " Those words came back to him, and, instinctively, Syaoran ran towards her, as fast as he could _(A.N.: and believe me, it was veeeeeeeeeery fast)._

Once again, he held her when she was just about to fall. The warrior knelled on the ground, holding her close to his chest. He looked at Sakura, seeing her eyes were shut, but noticing they were wet. Why?

-Sakura, wake up! - he said, shaking her. She wouldn't move - WAKE UP!

He couldn't hold his tears any longer. They started streaming down his face, because of the confirmation that Sakura would never love him in the same way he loved her, because of his worry about her at that moment, and because of the hatred he was feeling for the one who had caused all of that...

He looked at the sakura tree. Su Hin had stood up and was now calmly walking towards him. He had a strange, evil grin on his face, and Li immediately recognized the black aura that surrounded him, growing after each step he took.

- What have you done to her? - Syaoran asked, laying Sakura gently on the ground as she quietly moaned in complaint, and standing protectively between her and Su Hin. Holding his onyx pendant, he summoned his sword and held it in a fighting stance - What are you?

- I knew you'd interrupt us sooner or later... She'll be fine, FOR NOW... - he stopped to make sure his words had caused enough impact. He glimpsed menacingly at the Card Mistress and then continued - You may put away your sword...in time, you and I will fight with our strongest weapons... but this is not the time yet. Be patient, Li Syaoran...

And then, with those mysterious words, which were now echoing in the warrior's head, he vanished, as he had never been there before. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. Chapter 3: Beyond Control

Love or Hatred? Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** _Hi, there! I'm Abisinia and this is my first Card Captor Sakura Fan fiction!!!!!!!!!!!! Just to make a few things clear: 1) Sakura and friends are about 17 years old in this fic 2) Since they are about 17, they don't think or act as the 10 year old children they were in the series, if you know what I mean 3) Eriol has gone back, just like in the series 4) Syaoran hasn't told Sakura about his feelings YET 5) Syaoran hasn't gone and won't go back to Hong Kong (yessssssss!!!!!!!!!!!) 6) Since I'm not used to those "kun", "san" and "chan" stuff, I won't use them 7) Don't be too hard on my pitiful grammar skills, since English isn't my first language_

_ _

_Firstly, I want to thank Kyralea, Absolut Angel, Satashi and THE MOUSE, the four wonderful authors who inspired me to write this story (although they probably don't know me)! I'd also like the readers to know that this is MY story, so don't hate me if you don't like it, because I did my best. And please, I beg you, send me FEEDBACK (flames or whatever)!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!_

_ _

_I'd also like to thank the first reviewers of this fic: Moshimoshiqueen, Nako-chan, LiNa, Lyss chan, sakura, nonie77, DawnRising, Cherry_Blossom, chescaOtaku, Sakura Li, CATGIRL, Happy Individual, Flower Kid, ~*princess icestar*~, Yeslek25, Star Mistress, Sakura Kinomoto Li, ~lil~ Sakura~chan, Jane, Silver Kitsune, kari, Intrams and AyaChan! You've helped me a lot!_

_ _

**Disclaimer: **_No, I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Clamp does. Sue THEM if you want to…_

_ _

**Disclaimer 2:** _I DO own Lin Su Hin (the pronunciation is "Lin Su HAN" and "Lin" is the surname)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Don't forget:**

** **

"……….." = Thinking

- ………… = Speaking (duh!)

~*~*~*~*= Change of scene or/and POV

(A.N.:……) = Author's note

There are also a few thick black lines in the middle of the text, I'm not sure where. Please ignore them: it was an error I wasn't able to do anything about! L

**Love or Hatred?**

_By Abisinia_

_ _

_ _

_ _

**Chapter 3****: Beyond Control **

"Fight him? It will be my pleasure..."

He turned around and knelled beside Sakura. How could such a vulnerable-looking goddess be the Card Mistress? 

"I guess I'll have to carry her back to her house... Touya is going to kill me…" He tried to grin at that, but he just couldn't. Not after all that had just happened. 

Syaoran lifted her easily. Placing one arm under her back and another one under her tights, he started walking away to Sakura's house. He was trying hard to ignore the soft touch of her silky skin and the knowledge that she had just been closer than that to Su Hin. The sorcerer hadn't even moved ten steps forward when he heard Tomoyo, calling out for him.

- Li! - she shouted, as she ran towards him. Then, in a heartbeat, she noticed an unconscious ethereal figure in his arms. She was taken aback by the sight of her best friend in such conditions and her eyes widened in fear - Sakura! What happened to her?

Syaoran felt a stabbing, freezing pain in his chest as he remembered… he preferred not to talk about what he had seen and tried to hide all the feelings that could be shown by his sunset amber eyes.

- I don't know... when I arrived, she was lying on the ground, and that Su Hin guy was beside her... – It was partially true, actually - I'm sure he's done something to her! – This last part was really the truth… Although it had been difficult to be perceptive and observant, the sorcerer noticed it hadn't been an ordinary kiss. It was difficult to describe, but it seemed that Sakura's kind, pink aura was being sucked away and being replaced by Su Hin's dark one… 

"And he's going to pay for it...for hurting her..." The Card Captor frowned a little as he felt his blood boiling in fury. 

- I knew that something was wrong... – Certainly, Tomoyo had noticed that Li was keeping her in the dark about something… or at least about a good part of it. But it wasn't the time to argue about that - You're taking her home, aren't you?

He nodded in response.

- I'll go with you, then. I wouldn't pay attention to any of my classes, knowing that Sakura wasn't OK...

They walked silently all the way to the Card Mistress's house. Syaoran hadn't taken his eyes away from her angelic face, picturing every impeccable detail and hoping to see her long, curved eyelashes batting and revealing her bright jade eyes, signaling that she had came back to her senses... but nothing had happened so far...

Strangely, she was smiling… a peaceful, warm and pleasant smile, like she was having a good dream. Suddenly, her mouth opened slightly, bringing Li's senses alert, as in a soft whispering voice she mumbled:

-Syaoran… - and the she just silenced again, smiling, as she pressed him tighter against her body.

Tomoyo hadn't heard anything, so low were the teen's words spoken, but the warrior by her side was totally taken aback. He allowed himself to grin, as his intense eyes filled with deep affection. The young man didn't even mind the slight red color on his cheeks… She was thinking about him…

Finally, they arrived at the Kinomoto residence. Li stopped hesitantly at the front door. Behind it, he would probably find a maniac-over-protecting-older-brother-ready-to-kill-him-mercilessly or either a proud-annoying-yellow-stuffed-lion-bear-Guardian-ready-to-bite-his-finger.

- Aren't you going to ring the doorbell? - Tomoyo asked, breaking the long silence.

- I don't know if it's a good idea... – he pondered. Kero wasn't such a problem, but Touya…

- Don't worry, Syaoran... He will understand... - she smiled encouragingly. "I pray for that" she finished mentally.

- I hope you're right - he replied. Then, he glimpsed at the girl who was lying fragilely on his arms and sadness suddenly changed his features.

- So many years and you still haven't told her... – Tomoyo stated, as he looked up to the door, not bothering to answer.

"I wish I had..." - he though, while he hesitantly rang the doorbell.

In a few seconds, a young man appeared at the front door. His dark eyes immediately glared menacingly at a pair of deep amber eyes which were just in front of him; Touya was always surprised to see that the little arrogant and annoying brat Sakura had talked about for so many years was now as tall as himself.

Without saying a word, he glimpsed at a delicate figure that was in "the brat's" arms... 

-SAKURA?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LITTLE SISTER? – Tomoyo stood calmly between them and asked the hysterical older brother, in the friendliest tone she could manage to:

-Please, Touya… Let us in. You know Li didn't do anything and we won't help Sakura in any ways just standing here.

He hesitated. But he had known Tomoyo for many years and he was positive that SHE would never hurt her best friend. The dark-haired man went back a few steps to let them in, his eyes observing every slight move of the suspicious teen that was carrying his beloved sister. 

- Please explain it to him... I'm taking her to her bedroom - Syaoran said to Tomoyo, while he ran past the dangerous older brother and up the stairs, still carrying Sakura carefully.

- HEY! No way you're going into-

- She'll be fine... let him take care of her, Touya - Tomoyo smiled, cheerfully, as he frowned in displease. 

-What happened?

- Li found Sakura unconsciously lying on the ground, near the sakura tree... But we actually don't know why...

- I thought I'd have a nice, relaxing day, since my classes finished earlier... I was so wrong! - He said, while he sank tiredly on the comfortable sofa - Sit down, Tomoyo...

- Thanks, but I'm fine like this.

Touya sighted. The "brat" was in his house, with his fainted sister, in her own bedroom and he wouldn't do anything to protect his little squirt? He didn't want to show everyone how much of an over-protecting-older-brother-who-didn't-stand-that-the-Chinese-brat-got-close-to-his-Sakura he was, so he'd just make up an excuse not to leave those two alone for a long time. If that pervert-minded brat thought that he was going to let him take any kind of advantage on her, he was so damn wrong! 

-I guess we should take a few things upstairs... Sakura will be hungry when she wakes up - Touya stood up and went to the kitchen, strangely calm.

-I'll help you... - Tomoyo said, following her best friend's older brother. He had a weird grin on his face, and that couldn't mean anything good… especially to Li.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran pushed the door with a shoulder, and went inside Sakura's room. It wasn't much different from what it used to be like… maybe the only difference was the huge amount of photos on the walls, showing mainly the Card Mistress and her friends, such as Tomoyo, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, Rika, Meiling- hey! What was Meiling doing there? – and himself.

The rest was generally the same. Brought back from his scanning by a tired feeling in his arms (Sakura didn't weight much, but he had been carrying her for quite a long time), Li placed the sorceress gently on her bed and, after making sure that she was comfortable, sat down beside her. 

It was when he remembered someone (or something) who could help them to find out what was wrong with the auburn-haired beauty:

- Hey, stuffed animal, where are you? - He asked, mockingly. Syaoran Li and Kerberus, the Guardian Beast of the Seal, hadn't gone along well since the first day they had met… and none of them was willing to change their behavior towards one another. 

In a heartbeat, Kero went out of the drawer, fuming with a red, angry face:

- I'LL SHOW WHO'S THE STUFFED ANIMAL, BRAT! – But then he saw Sakura, lying unconscious on her bed, and forgot about everything else - WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?

Syaoran's amber eyes rolled as he heard the same question for the second time. What made that annoying magical creature and Touya think that it was his fault every time something happened to Sakura?

- Stop shouting, hairball! Her brother is downstairs!

-Ops... – Kero covered his mouth with his paws, ignoring the new nickname the Chinese brat had given him.

- And it wasn't me, it was the owner of that presence we felt who attacked her – The warrior frowned.

- Presence? … Sure… Sakura told me about it... – It was Kero's turn to frown. Maybe he'd search for Yue to get some advice, although he really didn't like to depend on him. Unfortunately, Sakura couldn't be left alone to take the risk of being attacked again… - Take care of her around here... I'm going out to do some research... maybe I can find out anything - he finished, flying through the open window.

- Hey, wait!

Too late... Kerberus was already gone. And now he was alone with the Card Mistress. The warrior wondered why had the creature left so suddenly… To get to the point of relying on him to take care of the young sorceress, the situation was probably critical!

Li sighted. He stared at her angel-like face for a few minutes and then caressed the soft skin of her cheek with the back of his hand, ever so gently.

- Wake up, Sakura... 

He suddenly caught a glimpse of her lips. They were teasingly rosy and parted… the smile that had been there before had faded away…

"They've kissed..." His mind repeated incessantly for him, making the warrior shake his head almost violently to push away those painful words. His spirit seemed to calm down again as he focused on the fragile teenager lying down beside him.

- I guess it's late to say this now, but... maybe it can bring you back to your senses... - he said. Then, he leaned forward and whispered softly and hesitantly in her ear - You're a very special person to me... – but then he corrected himself - The most precious... 

Then, Syaoran looked down at Sakura's face again… Before the sorcerer could control himself, he closed his eyes and leaned forward… He didn't care about holding back his feelings at that moment. 

Finally, the warrior felt her easy breath against his skin… and then, he felt the touch of her warm lips, joining his... just like he had dreamt about feeling for so many years. For a few seconds, he didn't dare to move, as his whole body seemed to flash with new, sweet sensations… Was Sakura feeling that, too? Li opened his eyes, although his lips didn't leave hers for a single second...

"Not even with this you've woken up..." But his thoughts were interrupted by the suddenly loud sound that filled the room… the sound of something that had just crashed on the floor.

When he backed away, finally and reluctantly breaking the kiss, Syaoran saw, in complete amazement, that Tomoyo and Touya were standing at the door. Both of them had a terrified look on their faces (which were now blank), and the second one had a shattered plate and some cookies, which were probably for Sakura, on the floor, just in front of his feet.

-YOU! - Touya exclaimed, with a voice full of uncontrollable anger. He could feel a huge amount of veins popping, and his eyes were flaming. How did the Chinese-perverted brat dare to lay his dirty hands- no! Worse than that: his lips! – on his lovely-innocent-younger sister?! The fuming older brother had to use all his self-control to keep himself from strangling the young man. 

- Syaoran! - Tomoyo had now a bright smile on her face. Finally, he had done something! Sakura had been sleeping, but it was still a first step, wasn't it? If only she had her camera…

"I can't believe that he's done that to my sister... He's a dead brat!" Touya had never been so angry in his entire life. Clenching his fists, he gave Li a cold, judging look and then said:

- I guess we should talk... Tomoyo, please take care of Sakura.

He turned his back at the three teens and went downstairs, followed a few seconds after by a hesitant Syaoran, who had never been so red, embarrassed, ashamed and anxious.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When they reached the living room, Touya turned around. They were both glaring at each other; the older one with his furious, dark eyes... the younger one with his intense, amber eyes, as he tried to hide his deep blush. 

- Just what did you think you were doing there?

- I was just... - before Li could thing of an excuse, Touya interrupted him.

- You've brought Sakura home, and I'll give you some credit for that... Instead of throwing you out of here right away, I'll give you five seconds to give me a good explanation for what I've just seen... and if I don't like it... we'll, you'd better make me like it! – He stated, menacingly.

Syaoran took a deep breath. There was only one explanation to that… but no way he was going to confess it to Touya, of all people! Still looking into the other man's eyes, he said:

- I was trying to wake her up.

"And it's true... not all the truth, but yet..."

Touya laughed, ironically. That brat was just too much for him to handle...

- Yeah, right! This is NOT a fairy tale, brat: you won't wake the princess with a kiss, you know? Come on, I'm sure you can do better than that... – He smirked.

- I'm not lying – Li's voice was emotionless - If you believe it or not, it's none of my business...

- Oh, but it actually IS! - Touya was slowly shortening the distance between him and the golden chestnut-haired young man, who didn't make any attempt to move. He just gave a sad smile and added:

- I guess I was just trying to kill two birds with one stone...

That serene smile made the other one's blood boil even more. That kid was playing with him, and, worse than that... he was playing with Sakura! There was only one way to show that jerk that he had already gone too far and that he wasn't supposed to mess with him or with his younger sister… The dark-haired man couldn't restrain himself anymore… The Chinese brat would be SO sorry for that!

"He's asked for it..."

Touya approached quickly, and aimed his right fist right on Li's face, concentrating all of his strength... His eyes widened in surprise as he noticed his hand had stopped just before reaching its target. Another firm, strong hand was blocking his; and although Touya was pushing forward, it didn't move back more than two centimeters.

- How did you... - the older one started, gazing with a mix of anger and amazement at the blasting sunset-colored eyes which were very close to him, now. Suddenly, the fire in those eyes seemed to settle down.

- Sakura wouldn't like us to fight, Touya - Syaoran said, while he slowly let go of the fist he had been holding. If he hadn't been trained to be alert at all times, the dark-haired man would've surprised him and hurt him badly. 

Sakura's brother took his hand away, trying to hide his shock with his angry face. He'd never allow that brat to see how much he had impressed him… Hey! What was he saying? He wasn't impressed by that lousy showing-off move, was he?

- Like you cared about that! - He added.

- That's the problem... I do care... - Li almost whispered. But that "almost" was loud enough for the other man to hear. Touya's eyes widened. Did that mean what he thought it meant? 

"I'd never expected the kid would say that..."

His expression softened a little bit… so little that Syaoran didn't even notice. The Card Mistress's brother looked down curiously at he other one's face.

- What did you mean by "killing to birds with one stone"?

"I guess I'll just have to say it..." Li took a deep breath. How was he supposed to tell Touya, of all people, about his feelings towards his sister????

- I meant that... - Syaoran hesitated - kissing your sister was a way of trying to wake her up... and...

- And... - Touya continued, impatiently. The brat would better take that second chance of saving his life… or he really didn't know what a furious older brother was capable of… or he was just too stupid. 

- And... Maybe make her realize that I... - it was too difficult for him to say; even the sorcerer was getting impatient about his own coward behavior. 

- You...

Li stared seriously at the dark, interrogative eyes, which were focused on his.

- Look, Touya... I... Your sister means a lot to me... 

- ... – Unpleasant silence filled the room for a few moments, but then Syaoran continued, not taking his eyes away from the other mans.

- Since I was ten... I've wanted to tell Sakura... about my feelings... – That was it: he had finally spat it out!

Touya was speechless and petrified. So, in other words, the brat loved his little sister... 

- I know that we don't go along very well, Touya... since the first day we met... and I don't think I can blame you for that... - Syaoran continued.

- Why did you attack Sakura that day? - Touya had always hated that boy for what he had done to his sister on the day he arrived at Tomoeda, with his arrogant and full-of-himself attitude... but he had never asked himself why Li had harmed her...

Syaoran hesitated. The Clow Cards... that was something he really couldn't talk about…

- She had something I thought that belonged to me... – That was really true - but I was wrong, as you can see... Sakura has forgiven me for what I've done to her-

-But don't think that I'll do the same - Touya interrupted. He wasn't willing go be the oh-so-very-nice-guy now just because of the brat's confession.

- I don't - the younger one added, surprisingly, with an emotionless tone and a fake smile. Looking at the front door, he sighted - I guess I should go now...

Then, the warrior looked upstairs, worriedly. He pictured the unconscious loveliness of the Cherry Blossom who was lying on her bed just above and said a mental good-bye. A sudden pain squeezed his heart as he felt that something was still going to happen that night...

- Go, then... - Touya looked at him, and ALMOST smiled - I'll take care of her...

- I'm sure you will - Li finished, while he turned around and reluctantly left the house.

He heard the door being closed and then locked behind him and instinctively turned to look at Sakura's window, catching a glimpse of her pinkish aura, that was a little weakened. 

"I think I'd better stay... Touya wasn't even able to hit ME... imagine if that creature showed up at night..."

Making up his mind, Syaoran climbed the tree on Sakura's yard and then jumped, with the agility of a cat, to the roof of the house, just above the fainted girl's room... He landed graciously, without a single noise, and sat down in the most comfortable way he managed to. If anything happened to her, he would know, and he would be there to help...


	5. Chapter 4: Explanations, Roofs and Retur...

Love or Hatred? Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** _Hi, there! I'm Abisinia and this is my first Card Captor Sakura Fan fiction!!!!!!!!!!!! Just to make a few things clear: 1) Sakura and friends are about 17 years old in this fic 2) Since they are about 17, they don't think or act as the 10 year old children they were in the series, if you know what I mean 3) Eriol has gone back, just like in the series 4) Syaoran hasn't told Sakura about his feelings YET 5) Syaoran hasn't gone and won't go back to Hong Kong (yessssssss!!!!!!!!!!!) 6) Since I'm not used to those "kun", "san" and "chan" stuff, I won't use them 7) Don't be too hard on my pitiful grammar skills, since English isn't my first language_

_ _

_Firstly, I want to thank Kyralea, Absolut Angel, Satashi and THE MOUSE, the four wonderful authors who inspired me to write this story (although they probably don't know me)! I'd also like the readers to know that this is MY story, so don't hate me if you don't like it, because I did my best. And please, I beg you, send me FEEDBACK (flames or whatever)!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!_

_ _

_I'd also like to thank the first reviewers of this fic: Moshimoshiqueen, Nako-chan, LiNa, Lyss chan, sakura, nonie77, DawnRising, Cherry_Blossom, chescaOtaku, Sakura Li, CATGIRL, Happy Individual, Flower Kid, ~*princess icestar*~, Yeslek25, Star Mistress, Sakura Kinomoto Li, ~lil~ Sakura~chan, Jane, Silver Kitsune, kari, Intrams and AyaChan! You've helped me a lot!_

_ _

**Disclaimer: **_No, I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Clamp does. Sue THEM if you want to…_

_ _

**Disclaimer 2:** _I DO own Lin Su Hin (the pronunciation is "Lin Su HAN" and "Lin" is the surname)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Don't forget:**

** **

"……….." = Thinking

- ………… = Speaking (duh!)

~*~*~*~*= Change of scene or/and POV

(A.N.:……) = Author's note

There are also a few thick black lines in the middle of the text, I'm not sure where. Please ignore them: it was an error I wasn't able to do anything about! L

**Love or Hatred?**

_By Abisinia_

**Chapter 4****: Explanations, Roofs and Return **

Sakura's long, dark lashes batted as she slowly opened her sparkling emerald eyes. Her head ached so much she thought it was going to explode. She tried to push the pain away and looked around, surprised to realize that she was in her bedroom... and Tomoyo was sitting beside her.

- Sakura! I'm so glad you're back! - She smiled, as she hugged her best friend. It was so good to know that the Card Mistress was well!

- Tomoyo... What am I doing here? - The amber-haired girl was still puzzled. She let go of her friend and stared at her, with a visible question mark on her green eyes.

- Don't you remember anything? – The amethyst-eyed girl asked, in disappointment. That meant her best friend didn't remember Li's confession… Well, he'd just have to tell and kiss her again; and maybe Tomoyo would be able to film them next time! 

Sakura hesitated. Suddenly, images of what had happened during lunchtime flashed inside her head. Under the tree… she and Su Hin had- the Card Mistress blushed deep crimson, as she tried to push that memory away, afraid of feeling again what she had felt at that moment. Her mind focused on remembering what had happened after that. A young man with chocolate chestnut hair… Li... He was walking away and that sight mysteriously filled her with despair... then she ran towards him. And finally, a blurred glimpse of his sunset amber eyes. But she could remember nothing more.

- I... I was under the tree and...– The Card Mistress frowned - I saw Syaoran, but...

- But? – Tomoyo encouraged.

- When I tried to reach him, I... I don't know... I can't remember... 

-I guess you fainted, Sakura. 

- It's possible... - then, she suddenly lifted her head, looking around. How hadn't she noticed that aura before? That aura she had known for so many years and that she would always identify at the precise moment it assaulted her senses? And it was near, very near... warm and controlled as always - Where is Syaoran?

- He was downstairs talking to your brother... I guess he's already left – The wavy-haired girl stated, casually.

- Touya and Li... TALKING?! – Sakura tried to picture that scene… Nah! Just impossible!

- Believe it or not... strange things happen when there is a good motive! - she chuckled.

- Hoe? - The other girl added, in puzzlement. What the heck was her friend talking about? Not a single motive could lead those two to a civil conversation!

- Just tell me, Sakura: what were you doing under the tree? - Tomoyo said, changing the subject. She was positive that Sakura didn't remember about the last events, but maybe the previous ones were still there. 

The sorceress wasn't expecting that question. Tomoyo really had the annoying ability to catch her by surprise in every kind of situation! Sakura was now as red as a tomato, and she knew that her face would still go a deeper red soon.

- I... was having lunch... with Su Hin...

- Oh! HAVING LUNCH with the cute new student? – A pair of amethyst eyes sparkled - I bet it was more than that...

- Well... no, it's just that... we... – It was harder than she'd thought… Why couldn't she just say it?

- You? – She encouraged.

- Actually he... not me...you know, Tomoyo...

- No, I don't... he what? 

- I swear I didn't want to... But, it was just so...

- Sakura... WHAT didn't you want to do? - Tomoyo could feel a cold chill through her body, filling her with a sudden fright of what her friend was going reply. Strangely, she thought it wouldn't be a good thing…

- I didn't want to... – She looked down at the floor with blank eyes, embarrassment filling her completely. She hadn't wanted it to be that way… she had dreamed, since she was ten, that her first kiss would be with the one she loved the most, then. She wouldn't have minded to wait until she was 70 if she had had to. But it was done. Just done - ... kiss him....

Tomoyo froze. She had finally said it… But why, for God's sake, had she done that? What about Syaoran?… But then, she noticed how embarrassed her friend was. Sakura was holding her legs to her chest and looking down at her feet, sitting on the corner of her bed, just like a little child who was caught doing something bad. The dark-haired girl tried to control her voice, but she was too shocked to succeed:

- You KISSED Su Hin ???????????????????

- No! I mean, yes... well... sort of...

- What was that supposed to mean? – Even Tomoyo was taken aback by her tone, but she just couldn't help it. 

- Actually... – She paused to take a long breath and then started speaking again. Or maybe it's better to say that the words stormed out of her mouth - Ididn't wanttokisshimbuthekissedmebeforeIcoulddoanything-

- Calm down, Sakura - Tomoyo said, interrupting her friend while she gave her a comforting hug - You don't have to tell me if you don't feel like doing it...

The girl's sobbing gradually stopped, as she returned her best friend's hug. The Card Mistress looked at Tomoyo... Yes, she wanted to tell her... She HAD to tell someone... Someone who could help her... And there was certainly no one better than the amethyst-eyed girl, who had been there to help her since they were children. And she was certainly the only one who could help Sakura to explain everything to Syaoran...

- Tomoyo... thanks...

-You're welcome - she smiled. And then she felt her jade-eyed friend loose the hug, which meant that she had finally decided to tell her everything. It would be really weird if she hadn't…

- What happened was that... I WAS having lunch with Su Hin, because I had forgotten mine...

- Go on...

- When I was about to leave, he pulled me... and then, when I realized what was happening, ... he was-

- All right... – Tomoyo interrupted again, knowing how the sentence was going to end. Then, she decided to help her friend further… she'd make her realize WHY she had felt so bad when she kissed Su Hin - But tell me, what's wrong about that?

Sakura's eyes widened as she reflected about what her friend had just said. And it confused her.

- I... I didn't want to kiss him...

- So you're saying that he forced you to kiss him? 

- No! I mean...

- Sakura... I just couldn't get one thing: why didn't you make him stop? You could've done that, you know... - Tomoyo was staring seriously at her friend.

- I... I just couldn't... It felt so strange and yet... – she hesitated.

- And yet it was good?

- Well... sort of... – Sakura felt bad to admit that, but she wouldn't lie to Tomoyo. Suddenly, she remembered something she had felt at that moment. Something weird that could probably be the explanation for her lack of reaction - I was kind of paralyzed...I... didn't have any control over my own body. It seemed that someone else was in charge of my actions.

There were a few minutes of silence. That was surely strange, but it justified the situation… Tomoyo would brainstorm about that later. 

- And what else, Sakura?

- W...What do you mean: what else?

- You weren't sad because of that... at least not only because of that...

- Tomoyo, how did you...

- Come on, I've known you for ages! You're my best friend, Sakura... Now, tell me why are you so sad...

- You know... while Su Hin was...

- Ok, you may skip that part...

- Thanks. The only thing I could think about was... that it was wrong...

- And why?

- Because... he wasn't... he wasn't... - She blushed a very deep crimson, as she had never blushed before.

"Because he wasn't Syaoran?" Sakura thought to herself, in disbelief.

- Because he wasn't the one you wanted to kiss. - Tomoyo completed her sentence. She wouldn't dare to say the name of that person… and she knew she didn't have to… the Card Mistress knew who he was…

- Exactly...but... this is not the worst part... - Sakura continued. She knew that, if she wanted her friend to be able to help her, she couldn't hide any tiny detail.

- Huh? - this time the other girl was very puzzled - And what is it?

- HE has... he... saw me, I mean... us.

-Are you telling me that someone has seen you and Su Hin... KISSING? - Why Tomoyo had to make things harder, repeating that word every five seconds?

- Yes...no! It was not just someone... It was HIM!

In a heartbeat, the image of a charming young man with piercing sunset amber eyes and messy chestnut hair, followed by a name came, into Tomoyo's mind. The situation was worse than she had imagined…

- Syaoran – The dark-haired girl stated and, for a few minutes, an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Sakura, taking her emerald eyes away from the floor, finally looked at her friend, with a desperate expression on her face. 

- When I noticed... he was already walking away... 

There was absolutely no reply: Tomoyo was speechless. There was always something or someone standing on the way of her two friends… Was that a conspiracy or what???

-And when I saw him leaving, I just ran as fast as I could towards him... - She looked down again.

- So... – A ray of comprehension shot amid the dark confusion of Tomoyo's thoughts. Pieces were coming together inside her head… everything made sense, now - That's why he said he didn't know what had happened to you... Poor Li: such a bad liar! – Then she paused again, aware that her words made no sense for Sakura. She thought it was better that way: the Card Mistress had to find out those things by herself - I think you'd better rest now...

-Huh? Oh… I guess so... - She replied, making no attempt to hide her puzzlement. The Camerawoman could be so mysterious sometimes… specially when it came up to Syaoran! 

- I'm off, then... I'll call you tomorrow to check on you, ok? – She stood up and walked to the door, smiling at her friend and waving her goodbye.

- Ok, Tomoyo... bye... – The Card Mistress said. As she saw her friend going through the door, she whispered softly, knowing that she would be able to hear her - And thanks... for everything...

The dark-haired girl didn't even make mention of turning around or saying a word in reply. She barely stopped and smiled to herself, knowing that Sakura wasn't expecting an answer. Then, she finally made her way down the stairs and out of the house. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Will you be ok?

-Don't worry, Touya… - Sakura smiled gently to her brother. He had gone to her room to see if she needed anything and to tell her goodnight. The dark-eyed man had been very caring towards her for the whole day, making Sakura wonder if that was really her older-annoying brother.

-Just rest, and tomorrow you'll be better… - He smirked and then teased - When a squirt like you is sick, the best thing to do is let it sleep for a long time…

-I'm not a squirt!!!!! – She replied, as she cursed herself for not being able to stomp on his foot at the moment. Maybe Touya was finally coming back to his old self…

-See? You're already scarier than ever, if that's possible … and it'll certainly get worse if you don't rest! – He continued, as he left the room, closing the door behind him to block a shoe Sakura had suddenly found in hand and thrown at him.

"Touya is SO annoying!" – The Card Mistress thought, as she turned to the side, lying on her bed – "Where is Kero?"

She looked around, but she couldn't see the stuffed-yellow-lion-bear-like magical creature anywhere. She didn't remember Tomoyo inviting him for some candies, so where could he be?

"I'm too tired to look for him now… he must be busy doing something private…"

Sakura felt her emerald eyes pleasantly heavy and slowly closed them. The warmth of her blanket brought a relaxing sensation as it surrounded her body, and she smiled, slightly. Then, unaware of what she was doing, she brought her fingers to her curved lips. She frowned as she felt her body shivering.

"What was that feeling?"

Flashing images of a young man with messy chestnut hair and amber, serious eyes filled her thoughts. What would feel like if she had kissed him? But she hadn't… Su Hin had kissed her… and while he did that the only thing Sakura could think about was Syaoran! To make things even worse, he had seen them…she had noticed his eyes on her… how wouldn't she? Her body trembled every time Li's eyes laid at her, and she would recognize his gaze no matter what or where… But Su Hin's lips had been so insisting she hadn't been able to move or think…

-I… I hate you… - Sakura whispered, as a single tear, burning with an unexpected anger, streamed down her face. She had never said those words before to anyone… but they were the first ones that came to her… So, that was the feeling… hatred… 

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a presence. Strangely, she knew that it had been there for quite a long time, silently teasing her magical senses… It wasn't a strange aura… far from that… it was comforting, warm and it was very near…

-Syaoran? – She immediately stood up, anxiousness filling her body. Sakura didn't think twice before lifting her window and bending down to look outside. Not a single glimpse of the warrior she was looking for… But the feeling of his aura was much stronger now… She could almost feel it reaching for hers! It had to be Li's aura! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Syaoran was lying on the roof of Sakura's house, just above her bedroom. He was staring dreamingly at the stars, using his arms as a pillow and cursing himself for forgetting to bring his battle costume… he knew it would soon be useful. Nothing strange had happened since had decided to stay there… except for the time when Tomoyo had left, smiling to him as she waved her hand, saying goodbye…

-How did she know I was up here? – He wondered, feeling a slight blush flushing his face. That didn't really matter did it? Oh, yes… it did… was he THAT predictable? Maybe in Tomoyo's point of view he was…

Li was now reflecting about what he had done in Sakura's room. He had kissed her… just a soft, gentle kiss, but enough to keep his body warm until that moment, although it was a little bit cold. A kiss which ended up to have no other use that satisfying his long desire of doing it… a kiss which was meant to wake… a kiss which was meant to be a confession…

But none of those two things actually happened… because Sakura hadn't come back to her senses. But what bothered him the most was that he was such a coward he had to kiss her while she was unconscious. As if it wasn't enough, Touya had seen him… and now, after their conversation (although it still didn't sound believable), the Clow Mistress's brother knew about his feelings… Well, probably the only one who wasn't aware of that was Sakura herself!

-Syaoran?

His thoughts were interrupted by an anxious voice, coming from a place below. Li's body trembled and backed away, sitting down on a dark corner, holding his legs to his chest. He felt the owner of the voice's warm aura, and it was growing stronger and stronger. He had completely forgotten that they could feel each other's auras… the sorcerer felt a mix of happiness and concern wrestle inside him: Sakura was back to her senses, but how would he justify his presence on the roof of her house?

He was a bit taken aback when he saw the shape of a hand, and then a slim, elegant body climbing up to the roof. He couldn't see very well, for it was very dark already, but he knew who that was anyway… not only because of the pinkish powerful aura that was clearly reaching out for his. Shining emerald eyes blinked graciously and quizzically, proving him he had sensed correctly. He smirked at that. How wouldn't he feel her near?

-Why are you hiding? You know I can sense you… - The same voice that had spoken before, but now in a sad, disappointed tone.

Syaoran finally decided to show up. He had nothing to loose, anyways! And her sad voice was just too much for him to handle… He hated to see her sad, especially because of him. The warrior slowly stood up, his arms crossed on his chest, and tried to keep the serious look in his eyes, just as the cold tone in his voice.

-You should be resting, now… Sakura… - he looked at her in the eyes, feeling suddenly dizzy as warmth filled his body. 

-Syaoran! – She ran instantly towards him, trying hard not to fall, and hugged him tightly, throwing her arms around his neck and burying her face on his chest. Oh my… What was he going to think about her, throwing herself in his arms like that? Well… Too late, now. 

Surprised, the male Card Captor instinctively slid his arms around her waist to hold her back, but he was too pleasantly dizzy to notice they were about to fall. She stumbled, along with him, and both of them ended up falling on the roof _(A.N.: Not FROM the roof!)_, making a loud noise.

In a heartbeat, they heard the front door being opened. The Card Captors felt a small, alert aura… Not powerful such as theirs but strong enough to let them recognize that it was Touya, and that he was outside. The couple could almost feel him gazing suspiciously at the roof, but fortunately he couldn't see anything. With a question mark on his head and a puzzled look in his eyes, the dark-haired man went back inside his house.

Syaoran sighted in relief as he heard the front door being closed once again. Only then he realized that he was laid back on the roof, holding Sakura tightly by her waist, and that she was literally on top of him, with her arms around his neck and her head on his chest. He instantly ignored the pain on the entire back of his body. 

-Uh… Sakura? – He begun, hesitantly caressing her auburn locks with his fingers. During a few seconds of complete silence, he felt her chest moving slightly up and down with her soft breathing just above him, but then her voice, almost in a whisper, filled his ears.

-Yes? – She replied, not making a single mention to move or open her eyes. She had totally lost track of what was happening after she had felt her brother's aura fading away. The only thing she was completely aware of, were Li's voice and fingers gently caressing her hair… and she wasn't actually willing for anything else.

-Are you all right? – He continued, glad to be allowed to keep on "playing" with her golden locks, although her absent tone had brought him a little bit of concern.

-Yes… - She answered, in the very same way she had just done. Why wouldn't she be OK? Only after a few seconds, she remembered they had fallen not long ago – And you?

-I guess I could say I've never been better… - He giggled, in a playful tone, bringing Sakura´s mind back to Earth.

-Huh? – She finally opened her emerald eyes, very slowly, as she lifted her head from the young-man's chest. The sorceress was welcomed by a pair of sparkling amber eyes, barely a few inches below her. She was suddenly aware that she wasn't laid on the roof, but on Syaoran; and they were holding each other. Their faces were so close she could only see his eyes clearly, and his scent was filling her with a mix of cinnamon and autumn leaves… It also took her some time to realize that, when she turned her head to look down at him, their lips had brushed… But the problem was that this whole bunch of stunning information came to her all at the same time – HOEEE!!!!!! – She backed away her face.

Syaoran was mentally kicking himself. Moving a single millimeter forward while their lips had brushed would have probably lead things to a "conclusion"… then why the heck hadn't he been able to move?!

Sakura was still on top of him, but her face was quite further this time. Her body was making a dizzying pressure on his, while they stared at each other. Syaoran, lost in emerald pools, and Sakura, hypnotized by his amber gaze. 

-I'm glad… you're already feeling better… - He said, not taking his eyes away from hers. – Do you remember what happened?

She struggled to hold his gaze but, after a few seconds, the Card Mistress finally looked away and rolled to the side, feeling the hard, cold roof below her. Then she sat down, bringing her legs to her chest and resting her chin on her knees as she looked down at her feet. Li felt extremely cold when her body moved away; he sat down the same way she was sitting, although he was facing her face instead of his feet… it was certainly far more interesting…

-Yes… A few things… - She finally replied, still not looking at him. Why was he doing that?

-Such as what? – He kept his voice in a low tone to hide its trembling and hesitation.

-Such as being sorry you had to see that… - She whispered, sincerely. But when she was about to continue, the teenager saw Syaoran standing up quickly and silencing her with a move of his fingers. He held his onyx pendant and invoked his sword, holding it firmly and staring seriously at Sakura.

-Can you feel it?

-Feel what?

-The presence!

And then she finally sensed it, while she stood up and took her place beside Li… that presence which wasn't unknown anymore… that presence which had suddenly filled their senses with its dark aura… that presence which was full of hatred…


	6. Chapter 5: A Theory and an Identity

Love or Hatred? Chapter 5 fabio oliveira Normal fabio oliveira 2 0 2001-09-08T01:39:00Z 2001-09-23T21:40:00Z 4 2074 11826 98 23 14523 9.2720 

**Author's Note:** _Hi, there! I'm Abisinia and this is my first Card Captor Sakura Fan fiction!!!!!!!!!!!! Just to make a few things clear: 1) Sakura and friends are about 17 years old in this fic 2) Since they are about 17, they don't think or act as the 10 year old children they were in the series, if you know what I mean 3) Eriol has gone back, just like in the series 4) Syaoran hasn't told Sakura about his feelings YET 5) Syaoran hasn't gone and won't go back to Hong Kong (yessssssss!!!!!!!!!!!) 6) Since I'm not used to those "kun", "san" and "chan" stuff, I won't use them 7) Don't be too hard on my pitiful grammar skills, since English isn't my first language_

_Firstly, I want to thank Kyralea, Absolut Angel, Satashi and THE MOUSE, the four wonderful authors who inspired me to write this story (although they probably don't know me)! I'd also like the readers to know that this is MY story, so don't hate me if you don't like it, because I did my best. And please, I beg you, send me FEEDBACK (flames or whatever)!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!_

_I'd also like to thank the first reviewers of this fic: Moshimoshiqueen, Nako-chan, LiNa, Lyss chan, sakura, nonie77, DawnRising, Cherry_Blossom, chescaOtaku, Sakura Li, CATGIRL, Happy Individual, Flower Kid, ~*princess icestar*~, Yeslek25, Star Mistress, Sakura Kinomoto Li, ~lil~ Sakura~chan, Jane, Silver Kitsune, kari, Intrams and AyaChan! You've helped me a lot!_

**Disclaimer: **_No, I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Clamp does. Sue THEM if you want to…_

**Disclaimer 2:** _I DO own Lin Su Hin (the pronunciation is "Lin Su HAN" and "Lin" is the surname)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Don't forget:**

****

"……….." = Thinking

- ………… = Speaking (duh!)

~*~*~*~*  = Change of scene or/and POV

(A.N.:……) = Author's note

There are also a few thick black lines in the middle of the text, I'm not sure where. Please ignore them: it was an error I wasn't able to do anything about! L

**Love or Hatred?**

_By Abisinia_****

****

****

****

**Chapter 5****: A Theory and an Identity**

- Sakura? Sakura, what's wrong? – Syaoran was shaking her by her shoulders. Her eyes had gone suddenly blank and her aura had weakened in a matter of seconds. No matter how violently the male Card Captor shook her in despair, she wouldn't react.

- My DEAR Card Mistress… my Cherry Blossom… Come to me! – The owner of the recently arrived aura finally showed up. He seemed to be floating right in front of the couple, with his arms folded, his light green eyes shining strangely and a malicious smirk on his face.

Suddenly, Sakura started floating away from Li, just like had happened during the Final Judgment against Yue. She was floating towards Su Hin, who had his arms opened to welcome her.

Syaoran watched in amazement as his rival embraced Sakura, who melted on his arms, still staring blankly at nothing. The warrior could feel his blood boiling furiously, while his eyes flamed his opponent with wild jealousy.

- So… We meet again… - he said, holding his sword firmly at his side.

- Patience is most certainly not one of your best virtues… Li Syaoran… Can't you see WE are having a good time? – Su Hin's smile grew wider as he turned Sakura's face to him, holding her chin – I guess we should go somewhere we can have more privacy, my dear Card Mistress…

With those words, he started flowing away, taking Sakura in his arms. She had still made no mention to move… but she WAS there, seeing every single thing that happened and not being able to hear or react; not having any control over her body. Her mind was crying and screaming silently for help: she didn't want Su Hin to take her away… she didn't want to be even near him… she didn't want to be apart from Li…

"Syaoran… please… don't leave me…"

The sweet voice filled the sorcerer's mind, making all of his rage suddenly explode as he watched the odious young man who was going away, taking in those dirty arms his…- his what? Rival? Friend? Girlfriend? What were he and Sakura, anyway? But that didn't matter now…it was certainly not the right time to ask himself those kinds of questions.

- I won't… I'll NEVER allow this to happen… - he whispered, not to himself, but to the girl he loved. His aura seemed to expand and glow like a vivid green fire, ready to burn anything in its way.

Syaoran jumped graciously down to the ground and started to run, not daring to take, even for a single second, his eyes away from the two figures that were floating above him. He couldn't loose their track… he WOULDN'T… And, besides, he could feel the dark aura getting stronger, while the Card Mistress's presence got slowly weaker and smaller…

Soon, the warrior realized that the dark-haired boy was heading to the park… Of course, Syaoran should have imagined that! EVERYTHING happened at the park! In a heartbeat, the three auras were together in front of King Penguin's slide: a shining green one, a faint pink one and an absolutely dark one. Su Hin didn't seem to mind that Li was standing just in front of him, for he was absentmindedly caressing Sakura's face with the back of his hand… the Chinese young man gripped his sword as strong as he could when saw a single tear stream down her face.

- You know… there's such a thin bridge that separates love from hate… - Su Hin turned to look at Li, who had a furious look in his intense amber eyes… the green-eyed man, on the contrary, had quite a serene expression on his face.

- What are you talking about? – The sorceress said dryly, as he held his sword even tighter, if that was even possible.

- When there's a battle between love and hatred, the second one in most certainly always the winner. I was made to prove that… My goal is to prove that… All my life is summarized in that single, simple, and absolutely truthful idea. The path I've followed during my entire existence can be defined in mere seven words in such a way that a thousand other words couldn't… - he paused, and then proudly added – "I love hate and I hate love"

Syaoran was intrigued by the young man's words: was he a lunatic or something? What was all that babbling about love and hatred, out of nowhere? The sorcerer managed to approach a few steps while Su Hin lost himself in his speech, but he suddenly stopped, freezing in his place by the menacing tone on the voice of the dark-haired man. 

- Want a piece of advice? Don't move before I say you can… - Su Hin tightened Sakura in his embrace as his eyes sparkled coldly, showing Li that her life was in his hands... meaning that HIS life was also in his hands…

- You wouldn't dare to harm her – Syaoran managed to say, gritting his teeth in frustration, for he couldn't do anything to help the Card Mistress.

- Wouldn't I? – he added, laughing softly – I do whatever I want, whenever I want, with whichever I want! Now just stop saying nonsense and listen to me, descendant of Clow…

Li's eyes widened at that. How he could possibly know that he was a descendant of Clow Reed? And how could he possibly know who WAS Clow Reed?! Of course Su Hin had an aura and everything, but that didn't mean he had any kind of knowledge in magic! Oh well… that was something that needed to be figured out…

- Going back to the point, I actually (and obviously) proved my theory… And do you know when? Do you know HOW? When I kissed her… - he paused once again, watching in delight as Syaoran clenched his fists – And do you know how she felt? Do you know what she felt?

- SHUT UP! – The order was full of rage… the words had only managed to come out of Syaoran's mouth through great effort… and that made Su Hin chuckle.

- She felt HATRED! She hated me for what I had done! And although she loved someone else, that love wasn't strong enough to make her react against hate! Do you realize that? – He laughed almost in a maniacal way, in complete satisfaction.

Syaoran's vision was suddenly blurred by his rage… everything had been a mere game to that lunatic… he was just making fun of Sakura… to prove a god damned stupid and totally insane theory! The warrior just couldn't hold himself anymore. He held his sword so firmly his knuckles turned white and, with a wild fire burning in his amber eyes, ran towards Su Hin. With unimaginable speed, Li approached the dark-haired boy and lifted his weapon to attack: he planned to finish that quickly, although that bastard really deserved to suffer. He saw his prey suddenly smirking and lifting a hand… only then Syaoran realized his mistake: a black colored energy blast was formed and quickly shot by his opponent, giving him no time to react before he was thrown violently against a tree, his chest aching because of the direct hit of the dark energy and his back hurt because of the strong collision with the trunk.

The warrior gritted his teeth, trying hard not to scream. When he opened his eyes, a few multi-colored spots blurred his vision for a second; and then, he finally saw the green-eyed young man with his eyebrows arched. He wasn't laughing or smirking as he was before… he looked actually serious. Sakura was laid on the ground, in front of him, still with that blank look in her eyes… That vision was enough to make Li get up again and stare at Su Hin with flaming sunset eyes, watching every single move he made in order not to be caught by surprise again.

- You see my point now? Your power… the insignificant power of your so-called love… can't help her! Sakura fainted earlier because my aura was filled with such great hatred it was too much for her to handle. Since that moment we "shared", we've been connected, which is why she came back to me when I ordered her to do so! Isn't it ironic? She came to the one who hated her, and not to the one who loved her!

Syaoran started walking towards Su Hin again, almost dragging his feet as he did it… Every wound and bruise seemed to scream at him to stop the movement… and he was feeling so much pain… But he could never give up: for Sakura, he would never quit. 

His opponent watched in disgust was the sorcerer made his way towards him. How could someone be so narrow-minded and refuse to accept the truth? How could someone be so god damn blind he couldn't see how pitiful and useless were his actions? 

- Foolish creature… - Su Hin was taken aback by those words: it was exactly what he intended to say to the chestnut-haired warrior - You don't have a clue of what is love, and that's why you claim its insignificance… You don't know, you never knew it and you'll never know it: that makes you the pitiful way you are… - Li smirked.

- And who are you to tell me that? – Triumph and arrogance mixed in his voice - Do YOU know love? HER love? 

- I know perfectly well about MY feelings… it doesn't matter if hers are the same or not: I wouldn't love her any less.

- Bullshit! Isn't kissing a symbol of love? A sign of affection? Then how did I manage to turn it into a symbol of hatred: my hatred towards her and hers towards me? I'll tell you why I was able to do it: because love.is.a.ridiculous.illusion! – He stopped for a few seconds, apparently going deep into his own thoughts – Show me love, I dare you! Show me love stronger than hatred and I'll surrender! PROVE ME LOVE!

Prove him love? How the heck was he supposed to do that?! Syaoran's thoughts were totally blocked from other things that weren't related to saving Sakura and bringing her back… His mind seemed clouded by a mist, where he could only see clearly the image of the smiling auburn-haired sorceress. What had Su Hin meant when he asked him to prove him love? Did he just want Li to grab the Card Mistress and kiss her? That would certainly NOT be love… that'd be despair… 

- You can't, can you? You disappoint me… - He looked at Sakura, laid just in front of him – Who needs love when it cannot even show itself? – The dark-haired teen looked back at the warrior - You interrupted me last time and I could not bring my theory to an end. But after this one last kiss the Card Mistress will be finally filled with my aura… and with my hatred… and I'll show how was love so stupidly and easily beaten up – He paused – I'm afraid she might not survive this… the Sweet Cherry Blossom is most certainly not used to such a pure and unlimited hatred as the one she's about to be filled with… 

With those words, Su Hin knelt down beside Sakura and held her in his arms. She had still no control over her body, but seeing his face approaching hers once again made despair grow inside her. She hadn't been able to listen to anything he and Li had been discussing about, but she was quite sure she didn't want him near again, no matter the reason… But his lips were getting closer and closer as she tried to react, her mind screaming at her to do something.

"I don't want him to kiss me… I don't want it… SYAORAN!"

Apparently coming out of a trance, Li lifted his head and stared menacingly at the green-eyed young man; his eyes suddenly burning with a vivid fire inside him, as she saw Sakura's pinkish aura weakening at the closeness of Su Hin.

"Neither do I, Sakura…" – He thought, mostly to himself, while he grabbed his sword firmly and, ignoring the pain that pierced through his whole body, ran forward to strike his opponent once again. 

Su Hin, who was expecting that kind of predictable reaction from the warrior, lifted his hand once more and sent another dark blast of energy at him. But, this time, Li was watching his movements attentively and wasn't caught by surprise. He dodged to his left, span back to the right and quickly attacked, cutting deeply with his opponent's shoulder with his sword. That made Su Hin let go of Sakura, who fell on the ground again. Syaoran backed away, keeping his guard up, as he observed, satisfied, he had damaged his opponent quite badly. A huge amount of blood was coming out of the wound, soaking Su Hin's shirt, although was covering the wound with his hands.

- You DO have guts – He managed to smirk as he gritted his teeth in pain – You know what? I shouldn't do this, but I'll allow you to see my true form… It'll be my farewell gift… Before I send the Card Mistress and you, with you tail between your legs, to hell, Little Wolf!

Suddenly, a blinding light surrounded Su Hin's body. Li felt something inside him… a feeling on the edge of his magical senses. It was like a silent alarm, insistent, warning him of a kind of presence he knew very well. But it couldn't be it… could it?

You can't be… a Clow Card!


	7. Chapter 6: Finally, a Solution

**Author's Note:** _Hi, there! I'm Abisinia and this is my first Card Captor Sakura Fan fiction!!!!!!!!!!!! Just to make a few things clear: 1) Sakura and friends are about 17 years old in this fic 2) Since they are about 17, they don't think or act as the 10 year old children they were in the series, if you know what I mean 3) Eriol has gone back, just like in the series 4) Syaoran hasn't told Sakura about his feelings YET 5) Syaoran hasn't gone and won't go back to Hong Kong (yessssssss!!!!!!!!!!!) 6) Since I'm not used to those "kun", "san" and "chan" stuff, I won't use them 7) Don't be too hard on my pitiful grammar skills, since English isn't my first language_

_Firstly, I want to thank Kyralea, Absolut Angel, Satashi and THE MOUSE, the four wonderful authors who inspired me to write this story (although they probably don't know me)! I'd also like the readers to know that this is MY story, so don't hate me if you don't like it, because I did my best. And please, I beg you, send me FEEDBACK (flames or whatever)!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!_

_I'd also like to thank the first reviewers of this fic: Moshimoshiqueen, Nako-chan, LiNa, Lyss chan, sakura, nonie77, DawnRising, Cherry_Blossom, chescaOtaku, Sakura Li, CATGIRL, Happy Individual, Flower Kid, ~*princess icestar*~, Yeslek25, Star Mistress, Sakura Kinomoto Li, ~lil~ Sakura~chan, Jane, Silver Kitsune, kari, Intrams and AyaChan! You've helped me a lot!_

**Disclaimer: **_No, I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Clamp does. Sue THEM if you want to…_

**Disclaimer 2:** _I DO own Lin Su Hin (the pronunciation is "Lin Su HAN" and "Lin" is the surname)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Don't forget:**

****

"……….." = Thinking

- ………… = Speaking (duh!)

~*~*~*~*  = Change of scene or/and POV

(A.N.:……) = Author's note

There are also a few thick black lines in the middle of the text, I'm not sure where. Please ignore them: it was an error I wasn't able to do anything about! L

**Love or Hatred?**

_By Abisinia_****

****

****

****

**Chapter 6****: Finally, a Solution**

Sakura was slowly taking control over her body once again. She had felt something that had alerted her and brought her back to her senses… the presence of a Clow Card! She hadn't felt that for so many years she couldn't believe she still remembered it so well! But that feeling… she'd never be able to mistake it! She was still so weak she couldn't do anything, but soon… soon she'd be able to help…

The mysterious light suddenly disappeared, as quickly as it had shown up. In front of Syaoran stood a female figure with red, wavy, waist-length hair. Her eyes were of a shining crimson, which seemed to burn like an untamed fire, much more intense than the one in Li's amber eyes. She wore some sort of long black mantle, and she was standing there, with her hands on her hips, looking mockingly at the sorcerer.

- So, you hadn't figured it out yet… - Her red lips curved a bit, revealing a smirk – I'm a special card Clow Reed created when his power reached its limit: that's why I wasn't trapped in the book with the others. Oh well, I guess I don't have to explain the differences between the ordinary cards and myself… You're leaving soon, anyway.

With the agility of a cat, she moved behind Syaoran, who was still startled by what had just happened, and, before he had even time to look behind his shoulder, she shot his back with a dark energy beam, throwing him forward and making him land violently on the ground. Now all his body felt like it was burning… his clothes were thorn, he had new wounds and bruises and his sword had landed far away from his reach, turning back into his onyx pendant. 

Li could hear the sound of very calm footsteps around and a soft, feminine laughter. As he tried to get up once again, a known and enraged voice shouted at him:

- FOOLISH BRAT! Do something, for God's sake! It's the Hatred card, and it's going to kill Sakura! 

The sorcerer opened his eyes and saw a yellow stuffed animal that looked like a bear-rat flying around desperately… Kero. The Guardian Beast had gone to talk to Yue that morning, when "the brat" had arrived with a fainted Sakura in his arms. After quite a lot of researching, they had found out about the Hatred Card: he was glad he had arrived just in time to help the Card Captors!  

Syaoran looked away from Kero and, just a few meters away from him, he saw the red-haired woman kneeling down beside Sakura. The Card's aura seemed to get stronger, as she concentrated dark energy on her hands, ready to throw it against the Card Mistress's body. His mind worked furiously as he thought that, if he took that attack for the sorceress, he could die… and he would kill himself gladly if he knew it would save Sakura's life… but it wouldn't. The Card would simply kill her after that: Sakura couldn't even move to defend herself! But then, a thought came to him…

- Hatred Card… Love! That's it! – He managed to run towards the Card with the little strength he still had within him and stand between her and the Card Mistress.

- What do you think you're doing? – The red-haired woman asked, showing a little confusion.

Li stared into her crimson, burning eyes, silencing her. Then, instinctively, he looked behind his shoulder… he saw two emerald pools staring at him in puzzlement, making his heart squeeze in pain for she'd have to see what he was about to do.

- I'm sorry, Sakura – he said, and then smiled at her… one of those rare smiles. Quickly, fearing he'd loose all the determination he had cost so much to find, the warrior turned around and, holding the Hatred Card by the shoulders, leaned forward and closed his eyes.          


	8. Chapter 7: The Defeat and the Capture

**Author's Note:** _Hi, there! I'm Abisinia and this is my first Card Captor Sakura Fan fiction!!!!!!!!!!!! Just to make a few things clear: 1) Sakura and friends are about 17 years old in this fic 2) Since they are about 17, they don't think or act as the 10 year old children they were in the series, if you know what I mean 3) Eriol has gone back, just like in the series 4) Syaoran hasn't told Sakura about his feelings YET 5) Syaoran hasn't gone and won't go back to Hong Kong (yessssssss!!!!!!!!!!!) 6) Since I'm not used to those "kun", "san" and "chan" stuff, I won't use them 7) Don't be too hard on my pitiful grammar skills, since English isn't my first language_

_Firstly, I want to thank Kyralea, Absolut Angel, Satashi and THE MOUSE, the four wonderful authors who inspired me to write this story (although they probably don't know me)! I'd also like the readers to know that this is MY story, so don't hate me if you don't like it, because I did my best. And please, I beg you, send me FEEDBACK (flames or whatever)!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!_

_I'd also like to thank the first reviewers of this fic: Moshimoshiqueen, Nako-chan, LiNa, Lyss chan, sakura, nonie77, DawnRising, Cherry_Blossom, chescaOtaku, Sakura Li, CATGIRL, Happy Individual, Flower Kid, ~*princess icestar*~, Yeslek25, Star Mistress, Sakura Kinomoto Li, ~lil~ Sakura~chan, Jane, Silver Kitsune, kari, Intrams and AyaChan! You've helped me a lot!_

**Disclaimer: **_No, I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Clamp does. Sue THEM if you want to…_

**Disclaimer 2:** _I DO own Lin Su Hin (the pronunciation is "Lin Su HAN" and "Lin" is the surname)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Don't forget:**

****

"……….." = Thinking

- ………… = Speaking (duh!)

~*~*~*~*  = Change of scene or/and POV

(A.N.:……) = Author's note

There are also a few thick black lines in the middle of the text, I'm not sure where. Please ignore them: it was an error I wasn't able to do anything about! L

**Love or Hatred?**

_By Abisinia_****

****

****

****

**Chapter 7****: The Defeat and the Capture**

The Hatred Card took some time to realize what was happening. She was ready to finish the Card Mistress, when that young warrior, the descendant of Clow Reed, came between them. And now, all of a sudden, her body was filled with dizziness.

The Card could feel a hard, warm and pleasant pressure on her lips. She felt strong hands sliding down and holding her by the waist, bringing shivers up her spine, although there was a thick black mantle between them and her skin. Unconsciously, Hatred encircled the persons waist with her arms… that person who was completely putting down her defenses, breaking every barrier with a touch, making her body melt in a tight embrace.

Suddenly, the red-haired woman recognized that aura, the powerful green aura that was surrounding and slaying her completely. Li Syaoran… But that didn't matter anymore…

Hatred returned and deepened the kiss, surrendering and feeling her body tremble a bit at the whole bunch of new sensations. She had never felt anything like that before… the more she tried to think rationally, the more the sorcerer hardened the kiss, sliding his tongue through the Card's parted lips and bringing a new wave of unexpected hunger.

That strange feeling was filling her body endlessly, and it was so… so good… and so different from anything she could have ever imagined! Could it be- No! It absolutely couldn't be LOVE… Could it? Was that the way a love kiss should be? Was that the wonderful feeling she had denied for so long? The feeling she had claimed insignificant? Regret tormented Hatred's mind… She knew the warrior didn't love her at all… But if he made her feel that way even when they didn't share any kind of strong feelings, imagine how would it feel like to be kissed by someone who really loved you?

She finally backed away, panting for air, with an astonished look on her face. The Card was pale, and her features looked slightly more delicate and fragile now. The fire that burned in her eyes had softened, and a small, indescribable smile adorned her exotic face, along with a shining, lonely tear that was now streaming down her face.

Amazingly beautiful and intense golden amber eyes were staring at her, anxiously. Syaoran had finally made it: he had kissed the Hatred Card, putting all his passion and love that had been locked inside him, restrained, because he didn't have the courage to do the same with the only person he loved. All those trapped emotions and desires were released… But he had done that for her. He had done that to save Sakura's life, because he would never forgive himself if something had happened to her. Li would give his life to keep her from harm. And his life, for the past years, had been his endless, secret love for the Card Mistress… the love he had tried to put on that one kiss, while he pretended that Hatred was Sakura…

- W… Why did you… - the Clow Card started, slowly. She couldn't find the words to speak and her voice seemed weak and hesitant. Then, she looked down, unable to look into his eyes – I…I'm sorry… I was wrong… So very wrong… - Seeing that he hadn't made any mention to reply, she went on - You defeated me… I surrender: love IS stronger than hatred… you made me see that. My beliefs… everything I've done all along… was a huge mistake. Forgive me… Because now that I know, I regret it-

The Card's speech was interrupted and her eyes widened in surprise as she felt a warm, comforting hand resting on her shoulder.

- I know… You are Hatred, and you were "born" that way… But I'm glad to see you realized- a finger touched his lips, making him stop talking. Hatred gently ran her hand along Li's cheek.

- I've caused too much trouble for you… I'd better go… - with that, the Clow Card closed her crimson bright eyes, and an intense light surrounded its body once again.

Just like when Su Hin had changed to his original form, the blinding light was modifying the Card's body. This time, the red-haired woman was kind of dissolving into two different colors. Red stripes were concentrating and gathering inside a shining rectangle, while black stripes did the same in another rectangle. 

Syaoran watched in amazement as he realized the Clow Card was sealing itself… She was so different from the other ordinary Cards… She was able to change herself to another form just like Kero or Yue; she had her own beliefs, willpower and, to top it all, she was able to seal herself, without the need of the staff or the Card Mistress.

Suddenly, the colored magical straps of energy disappeared and the two glowing rectangles floated to Li's hands, which were unconsciously waiting for them. 

"Why TWO Cards?" 

He looked curiously at the tarot-like cards on his hands. They weren't shining anymore, but he could still feel the power hidden inside them, pulsing and waiting. Then, the warrior concentrated on the figures showing on both new cards. A good-looking man, with a wild and yet cold look in his bright green eyes, wearing a black mantle illustrated the first Card. Focusing on the letters just below, Syaoran read "Hatred". Then, a little confused, the sorcerer observed the figure on the other Card he was holding. A beautiful woman, with wavy waist-length red hair and crimson, warm eyes could be seen. Her features were soft and delicate, giving her an ethereal look, although she was wearing a dark mantle. Then, just like he had done with the other Card, Li focused on the letters below, wondering what could be possibly written. His lips seemed to curve slightly as he read "Love".   


	9. Final Chapter: Revelations

**Author's Note:** _Hi, there! I'm Abisinia and this is my first Card Captor Sakura Fan fiction!!!!!!!!!!!! Just to make a few things clear: 1) Sakura and friends are about 17 years old in this fic 2) Since they are about 17, they don't think or act as the 10 year old children they were in the series, if you know what I mean 3) Eriol has gone back, just like in the series 4) Syaoran hasn't told Sakura about his feelings YET 5) Syaoran hasn't gone and won't go back to Hong Kong (yessssssss!!!!!!!!!!!) 6) Since I'm not used to those "kun", "san" and "chan" stuff, I won't use them 7) Don't be too hard on my pitiful grammar skills, since English isn't my first language_

_Firstly, I want to thank Kyralea, Absolut Angel, Satashi and THE MOUSE, the four wonderful authors who inspired me to write this story (although they probably don't know me)! I'd also like the readers to know that this is MY story, so don't hate me if you don't like it, because I did my best. And please, I beg you, send me FEEDBACK (flames or whatever)!!!!!!!!!! Thanks!_

**Disclaimer: **_No, I don't own Card Captor Sakura. Clamp does. Sue THEM if you want to…_

**Disclaimer 2:** _I DO own Lin Su Hin (the pronunciation is "Lin Su HAN" and "Lin" is the surname)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Don't forget:**

****

"……….." = Thinking

- ………… = Speaking (duh!)

~*~*~*~*  = Change of scene or/and POV

(A.N.:……) = Author's note

There are also a few thick black lines in the middle of the text, I'm not sure where. Please ignore them: it was an error I wasn't able to do anything about! L

**Love or Hatred?**

_By Abisinia_

**Final Chapter****: Revelations**

One thing still intrigued Syaoran. "Hatred" and "Love", as shown, didn't feel totally like Clow Cards, or even a Sakura Cards. And yet, the aura that formed them was strangely familiar! He turned the Cards, to see their back: the Hatred card was just like any other Clow Card, with the golden emblem of the Sun and the Moon on a crimson background; but, surprisingly, Love was dark green, and the emblem of Clow was slightly changed: a stylized golden sword was in the center of the golden magic symbol, and, seeing it, Li finally understood what had happened. That single card belonged to him… Not like the Clow Cards he had captured… Tomoyo would certainly call this one a "Syaoran Card"…

- You realized, then… - a soft voice seemed to flow from the Love Card.

- Why? – Was the only thing the sorcerer managed to say, for he was still taken aback by the realization that he had created his very own card.

- Because I wanted that way… - a playful tone, that suddenly became more serious, although it was still soft – Just have one thing in mind: Love and Hatred belong to you, although Love is much more connected to yourself. Use them wisely. Every time you feel tempted to use Hatred, remember you can use Love instead…  - and turning to playfulness again - I know you'll be able to judge correctly whether to use one or another…

Silence. But the warrior wasn't expecting any other words from his Card. He knew she wouldn't speak anymore, at least not until it was absolutely necessary… and he doubted that time would ever come.

Li turned around abruptly, with the sudden feeling of being intensely observed. A pair of the most stunning green-like orbs he had ever seen surprised him. If he hadn't been already kneeled down, he would have probably fallen. 

Sakura had never been so indescribably beautiful as she was at that moment. She was sat on the ground, her legs half-covered by the thin, long nightdress made of pinkish silk, which clung to her body, following perfectly every curve of it and leaving her arms and shoulders uncovered. Her honey auburn bangs framed her angel-like face, and her eyes, which were far more wonderful than the most perfect and shining emeralds, were staring at him, her rosy lips parted, unconsciously inviting. Li used all his self-control to restrain himself from running towards her and taking her in his arms, like he wanted to. He wondered if she knew how tremendously sensual she could be sometimes… But then, those thoughts were interrupted… Something wasn't right. But what?

- Sakura?

The Card Mistress could feel her body tremble in response to his call. His eyes… she just couldn't look away from them. That perfect golden amber color, the intensity they were always so over-flowing with, when he looked at her, was one of the things that most fascinated her about her beloved sorcerer. His chestnut hair, messy and charming as always, gave that boyish look to the well-toned body, covered by his uniform, which was now torn all over, soaked in blood here and there, where his wounds and bruises were. He was exhausted. His chest was going up and down because of his heavy breathing, his arms fallen loosely at both sides, one of his hands holding two cards she had most certainly never seen before. A breathtaking vision… But she still couldn't believe… She didn't want to believe he had done that…

- Why? – She whispered, looking down at the ground. She felt her eyes filling with water, and despair was quickly gaining control over herself. It was something she had never felt… She wanted to scream, explode, punch him and slap him with all her strength, demanding him to give her reasons: WHY?

- Why what? – He asked, in puzzlement, feeling her aura expanding all of a sudden, as if it would explode. It almost scared her to feel her usually cheerful aura glow in such a strange way… it seemed to be a total chaos. 

Sakura finally stood up, turning her back at him. He also made an effort to stand up, noticing his cuts and bruises didn't hurt anymore… but that was just not the time to think about that. The warrior was too amazed by her weird attitude… her aura's confusion seemed to increase and now he could almost feel she was about to have a breakdown. 

- Sakura… What are you talking about? – he continued. Li started to walk towards her, but he stopped when she suddenly turned around to face him. Tears streamed down all over her face and her emerald eyes held such sadness he almost couldn't bear to look at them. He hated to see her cry.

- Tell me something, Syaoran. During all these years we've been card capturing together… why? – she asked, trying not to sob and avoiding looking in his eyes, in a tone that demanded him an answer.

- What do you mean, "why"? – he asked, frowning. What the heck was wrong with her?

- Why have YOU been sealing the cards with ME for so many years? – she asked, impatiently, her voice getting louder and strangely more nervous.

- I…It's my duty, Sakura… - he answered, looking down. "My duty towards you. My duty to protect you…" he thought.

- Your DUTY? SO I MEAN NOTHING MORE TO YOU THAN A GOD DAMN DUTY?

That shouted question surprised the young sorcerer. He had never, ever, in his whole life heard the Card Mistress curse. She had gotten everything wrong. She probably thought that he was referring to getting the Clow Cards. But why would she loose her temper like that because of it? Nothing, absolutely nothing had ever made her reach her top like that!

- That's not wh –

- Save it! – she interrupted, her face already soaked in tears. Then she paused, sobbing, and finally looked at him in the eyes. Li saw her clenching her fists and her lower lip was trembling, while she tried to grab a hold of herself. He was about to take a step forward when she started again.

- Please… don't tell me that all these years we've been fighting together, that you've protected me, that we've been friends, that I've trusted you-

- Sakura… - her tears started flowing once again, as she continued to talk and sob uncontrollably. 

- … That all the times you've been there for me, comforted me, helped me…

- Sakura…

- … Please, don't say it was all because of your duty, because… Because I'd prefer being killed by that Clow Card than hearing that from you! – she could hear all the words coming out of her mouth and she couldn't stop them. If she kept up like that, he would know… she didn't want him to… but the words wouldn't stop!

- Sakura… - Syaoran had been walking toward her while she talked uncontrollably, shocked by her unstoppable words. Did those words mean what he thought they meant?

- Why didn't you let her kill me before kissing her like that? – then, she shouted - I'D HAVE PREFERRED TO DIE! – Sakura suddenly stopped, realizing, in complete amazement, that he warrior's arms had just encircled her by the shoulders.

Silence. Complete silence. Syaoran could feel the Card Mistress's body trembling against his. She wouldn't move. The sorcerer's mind was stunned by all the words she had just said. If he had understood everything, to sum up, she liked him… more than a friend… she loved him. The girl he adored, the perfect, sweet, beautiful and gentle goddess he had worshipped for so many years, the one he had been afraid that would reject him, the only person in the universe who could make him feel complete… had literally declared her love for him. He slid his hands slowly from her shoulders to her slim waist, sending shivers up and down her spine. She still wouldn't move.

"Why is he doing this?"

- Actually – he started, whispering in her ear, and Sakura thought his voice had never been so soft – It WAS all because of my duty…

He felt her body stiffen, all of a sudden. She was scared… she thought he was going to reject her. How could someone be so out of her mind like she was?! Did she really think someone would be crazy enough to reject her love?!

- Think about this – he continued, still whispering. But this time, his tone wasn't simply soft… the Card Mistress found out that it was far from that… it was seductive – Isn't a persons duty to protect the one he loves? To be a friend? To be trustworthy? To comfort? To help?

Sakura lifted her head to look at him, into his amber, hypnotic eyes; she wanted to grab the answer out of him. There was a smirk on his handsome face… and he was so close! Controlling himself and being careful not to drown into those bright, emerald and anxious pools that were the sorceress's eyes, Li stared at her, suddenly feeling their pleasant closeness with all the pores of his body. She hesitated, but she finally spoke, in a hesitant voice:

- Does this mean that… - she just couldn't say it. She was aware of the look in her eyes, begging for an answer, but that just didn't matter. She couldn't hide it anymore… all she needed was an answer…

- That I love you? – the warrior finished, surprised that he was able to say that just as naturally as if he was saying "Force know my plight". Sakura gasped at that, her eyes still anxious and begging him to finish that – You REALLY think so?

A sudden pain in the chest… The Card Mistress felt her heart shattering. How could he be so sweet and yet so cruel? For one moment, she thought that he felt for her the same she felt for him… nonsense. So many girls chasing after him, and why would he choose her? She lowered her eyes, feeling the urge to break down and cry.    

Li ran his calloused fingers gently down her cheek, stopping at her chin and lifting it slowly. Surprised, she looked up at him, with her green eyes shining because of the water in them. She watched in puzzlement as he smiled softly one of his rare smiles and finished:

- Because if you do think so… You're right. – and he tightened his arms around her waist, pulling her closer and resting his chin on her head. Finally… she knew.

Sakura was so stunned by those words the only thing she managed to do was smile. Smile and throw her arms around his neck, burying her head on his chest and tightening the embrace even more. She could hear his heart beating fast, and his scent of exotic, autumn leaves was filling her completely. Syaoran was also enjoying the sweet, cherry blossom scent of her hair.

Then she looked up at him, staring deeply into his bright sunset eyes. She lifted a hand and slid her fingers through his chestnut hair, holding it away from his forehead as she looked at him, seriously. Tears where still falling from her eyes, but they were tears of happiness…

- Syaoran? – she whispered, not able to take her eyes away from his. He held her gaze in response, arching his eyebrows in a "What is it?" silent question.

- That wasn't funny, you know.

The warrior couldn't help to smile at that. He just ran his fingers through a lock of her golden hair, placing it behind her ear, his eyes never leaving hers.

- Yes, it was.

Before she could protest once more, he lifted a finger and placed it on her lips, silencing her. With that, he leaned forward and fondly kissed away a tear on her cheek. His lips felt warm against the Card Mistress's silky skin, making her blush lightly and sending a pleasurable sensation all over her body, as she relaxed in his arms.

- Just what are you doing now? – she asked, while she played with the hair on his neck, with a satisfied grin on her face as she felt him shivering slightly at her touch. She was quite impressed by the sudden change on her behavior… after all, she was shouting and screaming desperately at the sorceress's face just a few minutes before… Oh, well… Who cared?

- Haven't I made you cry? Now I'll have to dry your tears… - he answered, seductively… He just loved to play with her.

- I don't think you'll manage to do that if you keep shivering like this… - she added, keeping his tone. She also loved playing with him…

- Care to make a bet? – he teased, slowly kissing away another tear, on her other cheek. Then, he placed a burning kiss on her chin, on the upper part of the neck-

- I don't think there are tears around there, Little Naughty Wolf… - she whispered, trying to keep her voice from failing.

- Do you mind? You were the one to defy me… And you THOUGHT there was no tear here because it's out of your sight, but I could see it perfectly – he said, in a playful tone.

Syaoran's kisses made their way down her neck. He felt that her fingers had stopped playing with his hair, and he smiled as he noticed that she was literally shivering now. He stopped, bringing his face back up to look at her.

- And WHO was just shivering?

Sakura just gave him an annoyed look. 

- I'd love to play shivering games until tomorrow, Syaoran… but I guess we should go now – she said, sweetly, but he knew she was right. 

- That's a point. Let's go, then.

They reluctantly loosed their embrace, feeling suddenly cold when their bodies moved away. The couple was still lost in each other's eyes, and they'd have stayed like that for an eternity if Sakura hadn't remembered something that brought her back to reality:

- Oh! What about the Clow Card?

- THEY're in my pocket… - he smirked, as he intertwined his fingers with hers, caressing her skin with his thumb. It was pleasant to feel her hand in his. 

- Oh! You'll have to explain that better, later… I'm too tired even to think now!

- I'll think about that. What are you giving me in payment? – he smirked.

- I'm so not answering that…

And then, they walked away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            A bush in the park suddenly moved as the couple leaved the place. A few leaves flew all around as a dark-haired teen with sparkling amethyst eyes jumped off the bush, followed by a yellow winged stuffed animal. She pushed the ON/OFF button of her camera and took out a small tape, with such care you'd think it was a diamond ring or something.

- KAWAIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll call this one "Love Confession" !

The lion-bear-rat-like creature rolled his eyes at that predictable reaction. He was intrigued about others things:

- Geez! I can't believe that brat! Did you see that?

- Of course I did! And I'm paying you one moth of candies in return! If you hadn't gone to my house after talking to Yue, I'd have lost that precious moment and I'd never forgive myself for that…

- Yeah, yeah… tame the Guardian Beast with candies… 

THE END          

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note:** _Hey, everybody! I hope you liked the story!_

_Well, before all of you, S&S fans, send me e-mails flaming me for NOT making our favorite couple kiss, let me tell you something: I'll be probably writing a sequel to this fiction, which will be basically S&S pure sweet, waffy, mushy story. But since I'm not having much time to write, I'm only doing it if you people REALLY want me to! So if you do, please let me know! And if you don't, I'm afraid here is where the story ends. I'll probably write other CCS fan fictions that will have nothing to do with this one, so if you liked it… stay tuned too!_

_Also, for all of you Evangelion and Shinji&Asuka fans out there, read my fan fiction "Do you love me?"_

_So, to finish this, because I'm already tired of writing, PLEASE, FOR GOD'S SAKE, SEND ME FEEDBACK AND REVIEW: R&R !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!           _

_Thank you all!_

_Abisinia ^^_


End file.
